Bizarre War
by Agrias-chan
Summary: Una guerra la cual todos estan contra todos humanos contra armas y técnicos pensando que ellos son los kishin, podra un amor existir en esta guerra soulxmaka es mi primer fic espero que les guste
1. prologo

Hola pues aqui poniendo nueva fic soy nueva espero que es guste

Agrias-chan abre telón.... AHORA!!!!

**Prólogo**

**MAKA POV.**

**Japón**

Estaba jugando en el patio de mi casa en mi columpio leyendo un libro a mi me encantan los libros desde que tengo memoria me fascinan gracias a que mi papá desde que tengo me lee libros.

Es lo que me gusta de el que es un papá bueno y comprensivo lo malo es que es un total mujeriego no se como mi mamá lo aguanta

Mi mamá es una de las más grandes técnicas en e mundo cuando sea grande quiero ser igual que ella mi mamá cuando se enoja parece un hipopótamo gigante jajajaja me mucha risa solo el imaginarlo.

Mi madre la famosa técnica Kami Albarn y mi padre la death Scythe Spirit Albarn.

Valla ya quiero ser técnica pero solo tengo 6 años pero no me dare por vencida.

"_Maka ¿Dónde estas?"- me gritó papá a lo lejos_

Ahh papá estoy aquí – moviendo mis manos para que me viera

Maka es hora de ir a cenar a parte ya es tarde para que este aquí tarde tu sola – me dijo mi papá muy preocupado.

Ya no soy una niña pequeña tengo 6 años – le dije reclamándole a mi papá con mi cachetes inflados como berrinche.

Mi papá solo se limitó a reír y a agarrar mi mano para ir a casa, mi mamá nos estaba esperando en la cocina con mi comida favorita.

Estaba muy feliz luego mi mamá me mando a bañar y me leyo uo de mis cuentos favoritos antes de dormir _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" _me fascinaba esa historia especialmente el gato jajaja.

Mi mamá antes de irse me dio un beso de buenas noches y antes de irse mi papá la estaba esperando en la puerta de mi cuarto

Te queremos maka buenas noches – me dijeron al unisono los dos

Buenas noches – solo me limite a responder ya que tenía mucho sueño.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol dieron a mis ojos relevante de mi cama y fui a la cocina ya que tenia mucha sed pero no me di cuenta que mis papas estaban ahí hablando seriamente solo me limite a esconderme y escuchar.

_Kami es muy peligroso que tu y maka estén en esta casa conmigo sabes como esta la situación – _dijo mi papá muy serio nunca lo oí con ese tono de voz.

_No me importa yo me quedare aquí a tu lado no te dejare solo- _mi mamá lo dijo en modo de suplica.

_Sabes muy bien como esta la guerra ahora la gente esta matando a las personas con sangre de arma ya que piensan que somos nosotros los kishin que comen almas de humanos…_

_CALLATE!!!! NO ustedes no tienen la culpa odio esto –_ mi mamá lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar esto la verdad ya me había dado miedo.

_Si no se van muy pronto buscarán a Maka ya que ella es mi hija además no quiero que salgan lastimadas tu y ella son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida – _mi papa lo dijo entrecortado ya que él quería llorar

Mi mamá solo se limito a abrazarlo y a consolarlo ya que sabia que tenía razón mi madre y yo podríamos salir lastimadas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie con un vestido color blanco que les gustaba mucho a mis papas ya que mi mama lo había hecho para mí.

Mis papas entraron a mi cuarto y me dieron los buenos días es respondí con una sonrisa pero la verdad estaba fingiendo al igual que ellos a mi no quería verlos sufrir, salí de mi cuarto y me fui al patio al columpio a seguir leyendo pero un grito me asusto mucho y era mi madre.

_MAKA!!! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS ?¡ MAKA!!!!- _MI mamá me gritaba de forma nerviosa y apurada.

Me pare del columpio y fui corriendo hacia ella no era normal que mi mamá gritara así,

¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunte con miedo

Ven rápido maka te tienes que esconder y_a- _me agarro la mano y salimos corriendo de allí

Al llegar a la casa mi papá nos esperaba en la entradael también tenía cara de miedo.

_Vengan por aquí- _me agarró y me llevó a la sala

Ahí había una alfombra en medio donde ocultaba una pequeña puerta en medio de ella mi papá la abrió y me metió ahí.

Mi mamá al verme adentro me dijo:

Maka pase lo que pase no salgas, no hables por favor cariño solo quédate adentro hasta que sea seguro- mi mamá me lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Te amamos – lo dijeron al unísono antes de cerrar aquella puerta.

Me quede sola en la oscuridad solo daban unas pequeñas líneas de luz que eran las aberturas de la madera del piso bueno ahora era el techo ya que estaba abajo del piso.

De repente escuche un estruendo y entraron unas personas uno tenía el cabello oscuro con líneas en formas de ojos en ella y sus ojos eran de color borgoña, la otra persona era un kishin que estaba deforme me daba mucho miedo este tenía la forma de un payaso.

_Que quieren – _dijo mi mamá realmente molesta

_Nada solo queremos el alma de tu esposo ya que es un arma –_ dijo elpayaso

_Mejor váyanse no hicimos nada malo – _dijo mi padre con un tono serio.

_Tu naciste con sangre de arma eso es tu pecado __– _susurró el hombre de cabello negro con ojos

_No permitiré que le hagan daño –_ dijo mi mamá molesta

_Ahh en ese caso muere junto con esta asquerosa arma – _lo dijo como si fuera un juego.

En eso el payaso se lanzó en contra de mis papas mi papa se convirtió en una guadaña y mi madre la sostuvo y así empezó la pelea, yo solo los podía seguir por abajo del piso para ver como estaban.

Mi mamá ya tenia acabado al kishin y cuando le iba a dar e golpe final el tipo de cabello negro se interpuso y con su mano atacó yo serré mis ojos y me di cuenta que alguien estaba sangrando ya que caía sangre en el piso y este me caía y sentía un liquido espeso pero calido.

Al abrir mis ojos y alzar mi vista mire horrorizada ese tipo le había atravesado el vientre a mi padre mi padre solo cayó al suelo.

_SPIRIT!!!! –_ mi mamá empezó a gritar y lo sostuvo llorando

_n..no ll..llores ….t..t..te amo –_fue lo ultimo que dijo mi padre antes de morir.

Mi mamá solo lloro yo ya no aguantaba estar aquí sin hacer nada pero no me podía mover tenía mucho miedo solo me tapaba la boca para no gritar pero por dentro de mi gritaba mucho, no dejaba de llorar.

_AHH que __entupido fue al intentar hacer esa cosa – _lo dijo ese maldito de cabello negro.

_Me las pagaras MALDITOO!!! –_ mi mamá se levanto y corrió hacia él con ira en sus ojos pero en un rápido movimiento hizo lo mismo que con mi padre e atravesó el vientre.

Solo abrí más mis ojos al ver aquella escena no lo podía creer me tape y cerré la boca lo más fuerte que pude quería gritar y llorar mis lagrimas salían como una tormenta por mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas. Pero mi mamá antes de morir me vio.

_tt…te amo..vive.. –_susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y perder ese brillo en ellos que tanto quería.

El tipo solo se lamió la sangre de su mano me daba asco ese tipo lo quería matar vengar a mis padre yo nunca había creído lo de la venganza y a odiaba pero ahora no me importaba pero no me podía mover.

_Comete sus almas – _le ordenó al payaso el solo asintió y Lugo se las comió.

Después de un rato se fueron yo me quede abajo esperando ya no verlos no me podía mover pero caía en mi una lluvia no una normal una de color carmesí espeso caía sobre mi vestido blanco que o teñía de ese color carmesí caía en mi cabello.

Después de un rato salí y lo único que vi fueron los cuerpos destrozados de mis papas solo me limite a romper en llanto y llorar encima del cuerpo de mis padres.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno otra vez aquí!!! XD

Sorry si no he actualizado mi escuela no me deja de encargar tarea

T.T

Bueno dejando eso a un lado a comenzar la historia….

**CAPITULO 1.**

**MAKA POV.**

**INGLATERRA.**

Unos rallos de sol me dieron en la cara y poco a poco fui despertando

Ahh ese sueño otra vez – _murmure fastidiada._

Me senté en mi cama solo para poder recapacitar todo otra vez odiaba ese sueño.

_Maka podemos pasar –_ me dijeron dos voces al unísono al otro lado de la puerta.

Ah si pasen – me limite a responder sin que se me notara mi tristeza.

Buenos días Maka ¿cómo amaneciste? – me dijo mi hermana.

Buenooos días Maka!!!!!!! – me gritó mi otra hermana escandalosa.

Ellas son Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson mis hermanas ellas dos son gemelas la mayor es Elizabeth de cariño le digo Liz y la menor es Patricia de cariño le digo Patty (_Su actitud parece la de una niña_).

Muy bien gracias – _mentí_

Ahh Maka – chan está pálida –dijo Patty muy curiosa.

Es cierto Maka segura que estas bien – dijo Liz con un tono de preocupación

Nn..no te preocupes estoy bien mira – me paré de mi cama y di vueltas para que se sintiera segura.

Bueno está bien ya esta el desayuno – me dijo resignada

Hoy habra hot cakes de desayuno wiii… - después de terminar la oración Patti solo dejó un camino de humo corriendo como el viento para ser la primera en comer los hot cakes.

Ahh que se puede hacer con Patty bueno te esperamos abajo Maka – me dijo Liz saliendo de mi cuarto.

Después de que salió de mi cuarto me tiré a mi cama y me llevé una mano a mi cara.

Ahh… _odio mentirles- _pensé para mis adentros.

Bueno a vestirme y luego a desayunar - me levanté de mi cama y me fui a mi armario.

_Oh que descortés de mi parte no me he presentado soy Maka Albarn y tengo 16 años y si se preguntan de mi sueño pues… si sucedió fue hace 10 años. Liz y Patty no son mis hermanas verdaderas fuimos adoptadas._

Me puse una una camiseta de rayas anaranjada y un pantalón de mezclilla y mis tenis de color negro.

Cuando bajé a la cocina Patty ya estaba desayunando (_como era de esperarse _ -.-') y Liz también , me dispuse a sentarme en mi silla y a comenzar a desayunar.

Buenos días Maka – me dijo mi mamá.

Buenos días – me limité a responder ya que tenía hot cakes en la boca.

Después llego mi papá leyendo su periódico y deslizándose con su silla con ruedas, pero se cayó al entrar a la cocina.

Nos reímos todas ya que la verdad se veía muy chistoso.

Ahhh nunca puedo entrar bien - rezongó el como niño chiquito al parase.

Buenos días querido – le dijo mi mamá y le respondió con un beso

Buenos dias amor- al terminar de saludarla bajó a su vientre y lo besó – buenos días a ti también.

_Ellos son Marie __y Frakjen Stein ellos dos están casados y están esperando un bebé que lindo no._

Bueno mejor empieza a desayunar querido – dijo Marie sirviéndole el plato de hot cakes.

Gracias por a comida – me levanté y fui a lavar mis platos.

Ah Maka podrías levantar a tus demás hermanos por favor para que bajen a desayunar – me dijo Marie con una sonrisa.

Claro – no podía negarle nada a ella es muy buena gente.

Subí las escaleras y entre a los demás cuartos para despertar a los niños la verdad son menores que yo.

Niños ya despierten… - hablaba una y otra vez pero era como hablar con una pared.

Ahh bueno entonces no va haber hot cakes para ustedes y me los comeré todos yo solita… - Lo dije con tono de burla y mirando de reojo su reacción al despertar.

No no te los comas - respondió Angelá gritándo y arremedandola hicieron la misma reacción Fire y Thunder.

Bueno entonces bajen a desayunar – Al decir esto hicieron la misma reacción de Patty dejaron un caminito de humo.

Después de que desayunaron todos los niños saliron a jugar al patio. Solo me limité a verlos tan felices jugando sin ninguna preocupación que envidia.

_Todos ellos al igual que Liz, Patty y yo somos huérfanos que fuimos adoptados por Marie y Stein todos fuimos y somos afectados por la guerra que hay en este mundo desde hace 10 años maldita se y no ha terminado, la mayoría de aquí son personas con sangre de arma como Liz y Patty que se convierten en un dúo de pistolas, Marie se puede convertir en un tipo de armadura de mano que tiene poderes antidemoniacos y Fire y Thunder que se pueden convertir en un par de guentes de hierro y tienenpoderes de la naturaleza como lo dicen sus nombres uno tiene el poder del fuego y el otro del trueno._

_Aquí también hay personas con sangre de técnico como Stein él fue en un tiempo un técnico muy reconocido en el mundo junto con Marie al igual que mi papá y mi mamá, también estoy yo, tengo sangre de técnico y poderes de técnico al igual que mi mamá pero también tengo sangre de arma aunque preferí ser técnica al igual que mi madre._

Ya llevamos un tiempo aquí escondidos en Inglaterra para que no nos descubran si no a todos nos matarían como a mis padres todavía me acuerdo de ese día…

_Flash back_

_La lluvia caí y yo seguía llorando encima de los cuerpos de mis padres no podía parar de llorar cuando me levanté de ellos solo volteé a ver arriba ver el cielo si aunque sea la lluvia me consolaba_

_Lo unico que hice fue acostarme a un lado del cuerpo de mis padres la verdad me sentía muy mal._

_Cuando volté a ver hacía la puerta de mi casa vi a dos personas que se acercaban a mí, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderme y me desmayé._

_Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cama y tenía puesta ya otra ropa, luego alguíen abrió la puerta._

_Ohh veo que ya despertaste – Marie se acercó a mi y me tocó la frente._

_Y veo que tambié se te pasó la fiebre que gusto – lo dijo muy sonriente._

_Yo solo la miraba confundida pero seria sin ninguna expresión._

_¿Cómo esta? – Entró Stein para ver como estaba. Bien no te preocupes querido – respondió Marie._

_Bueno Maka que te parece si bajamos a desayunar – solo asentí y baje con ellos._

_Al llegar a la cocina estaban dos niñas 2 años mayores que yo esas dos niñas eran Liz y Patty me mirarón curiosas luego se acercarón y me saludaron._

_-Hola yo soy Liz y está es mi hermana Patty mucho gustó._

_- Mucho gusto mucho gusto – diciendo varias veces la misma palabra._

_Sólo me quedé ahí parada seria._

_Oye y ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó Patty muy curiosa._

_Cuando iba a responder no me salía la voz por más que quisiera no podía hablar._

_Ella es Maka es la hija de unos amigos nuestro – respondió Marie._

_Vamos a desayunar niñas._

_Cuando terminamos de desayunar Stein y Marie hablaron conmigo a solas preguntándome que había pasado pero como era de esperarse la voz no me salí, yo ya conocía a Stein y Marie eran unos de los mejores amigos de mis padres pero no importaba eso no podía hablar._

_Maka por favor dinos que paso - me dijo casi rogándome Stein._

_Marie solo me vio y se acercó a mi. Maka yo se que es muy doloroso para ti recordar pero por favor dinos – me lo dijo en un tono de voz maternal que me recordó a mi mamá y luego vi la imagen de mi mamá en ella al venir esa imagen salieron unas lagrimas de los ojos y me puse a llorar otra vez y me lancé a Marie la abracé con todas mi fuerzas._

_Fin de flash back_

Maldición si que me había quedado traumada por lo que me pasó,

De la nada llegó un carro tipo colonial negro en esó llegó Liz corriendo.

Maka mete a los niños a la casa pronto!!! – me dijo muy asustada

_Que estará pasando…_

Bueno y que les parece ya se supo el pasado completo de Maka

Que estará pasando…

Bueno eso lo sabrán el siguiente capitulo jajaja XD (sonrisa malévola)

Bueno si me ponen review sabrán muy pronto que esta pasando XD

Bueno no vemos pronto

**Sayonara!!!! .**


	3. Capitulo 2

_Hola q onda aquí otra vez en el fic XD_

_Bueno pues a seguir con el_

_**Soul Eater: **__No me pertenece a maldita sea bueno ya que XD_

**Capítulo 2 **

**MAKA POV**

_Mete a los niños rápido- _Fue lo único que pude oír de Liz.

Rápidamente a los niños los llamé y a unos los tuve que cargar, al entrar a la casa me encontré con Liz, Patty, Stein y Marie.

Maka porfavor vete con los niños al segundo piso y escóndelos- Me lo dijo muy seri Stein.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿qué ocurre?- Pregunte con tanto miedo apenas podía hablar.

Maka son ellos los que mataron a tus padres hace 10 años y vienen otra vez para matarnos a todos ¡Ahora vete a esconder con los niños!- Esta vez fue Patty la que me respondió esto ya no me estaba gustando nada para que Patty hablara de esa manera es que ya es algo muy grave.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y llevarme a los niños arriba pero me detuve y mire hacia abajo donde estaban ellos dispuestos a detenerlos.

¡Pero que hay de ti Marie tu estas por tener un hijo!- Le grite con miedo tenía ganas de llorar pero no, no podía porque me prometí no volver a llorar otra vez.

Maka no te preocupes por mi a mi no me importa yo siempre voy a estar alado de Stein, algún día lo entenderás- Me respondió Marie con ternura.

Entonces me quedare con ustedes- no los iba a dejar solos son mi familia.

Maka si algo nos pasa a nosotros tu vas a estar para cuidar a los niños ahora sube y ve a esconderlos- No puedo creer que me diga esto Liz _"si algo nos pasa"._

Solo me resigne y subí con los niños fuimos hasta la planta más alta donde estaba el escondite, quite el tapete y ahí estaba la puerta en el piso este me recordaba al escondite donde me pusieron mis padres.

Al estar escondiendo a los niños se escucharon disparos y golpes empecé a esconder más rápido a los niños y cuando estaba por ocultar a los últimos entró un hombre que estaba vestido de padre y estaba gordo era un Kishin.

Me quede estática en mi lugar y puse a los niños detrás de mi para poder ocultarlos o único que podía hacer es ponerme enfrente de ellos y protegerlos a todo costa pero en eso una de los niño salió corriendo hacia él.

Maldito me las vas a pagar por matar a mis padres- dijo Catherine al transformar su brazo en una stiletto.

¡No Catherine no lo hagas ! – grite para que reaccionara y Salí corriendo hacia ella pero fue muy tarde.

La atravesó con su brazo, al sacar su brazo sacó la alma de Catherine y se la comió- ¡Noooooo!- corrí más rápido y la alcance a atrapar antes de que callera al piso. – Catherine – susurre su nombre por última vez.

Valla el alma de esa niña estaba deliciosa espero que as demás también estén sabrosas- lo dijo de un modo que los niños empezaron a llorar a mi ni siquiera me daba miedo el me daba asco ni le prestaba atención solo estaba viendo el cuerpo inerte de una de mis queridas hermanas aunque no lo fuera de sangre es mi hermana.

Eres un bastardo- lo dije en un todo de ira y rencor que ni yo misma me pude reconocer.

Niños cierren los ojos, tapen sus oídos y métanse en el escondite- ellos me miraron confundidos.

Vamos a jugar al escondite- ellos me entendieron al decir esto y se escondieron y siguieron mis indicaciones la verdad no quería que vieran ni oyeran a lo que le iba a hacer a este monstruo.

Que piensas matarme tu niña inútil- Me lo dijo y solo me quede parada ahí a que el hiciera él el primer movimiento es idiota no sabía que tenía una daga escondida en mi camiseta.

Entonces también muere- Gritó y corrió hacia mi esquive su golpe y le respondí con una patada en las costillas rompiéndoles todas, éste grito de dolor y quiso darme otro golpe al igual que antes lo esquivé pero esta vez saque la daga y lo atravesé con ella el solo calló al piso gritando de dolor, yo quería que sintiera lo que sintió Catherine así que lo apuñale varias veces hasta que al fin su cuerpo se volvió un alma, la agarré y con la misma daga la destruí.

Al terminar le dije a los niños que siguieran escondidos y bajé para poder ayudar a Liz, Patty, Stein y a Marie pero era muy tarde, deje caer la daga al ver los cuerpos inertes de ellos no lo podía creer estaban muertos solo caí de rodillas al verlos pero reaccione al oír más voces y carros llegar agarré la daga y subí por los niños.

Niños ya pueden salir ya pasó todo- ellos salieron –escúchenme bien nos vamos a ir de aquí – les dije con la más tranquilidad que pude.

¿Pero que hay de mis hermanas y mis papas?- me preguntó Ángela yo solo me hinque hacia ella y negué la cabeza ella ya sabía que significaba eso, ella solo me abrazó y empezó a llorar.

Bueno ahora hay que irnos hay que saltar por la ventana síganme- los guié abrí la ventana con cuidado para que no nos vieran y fuimos bajando con a más cautela posible y salimos corriendo.

¡Están escapando!- gritó uno de los soldados, corrimos lo más rápido posible, ellos empezaron a dispararnos- ¡Ahh!- una de las balas me alcanzó en el costado había entrado pero salió fue por mi suerte no me importo seguí corriendo solo tenía una cosa en mente y es la de proteger a los niños pase lo que pase, corrimos hasta un bosque y ahí los perdimos.

Después de horas decidimos descansar además me dolía mucho mi herida.

Maldición- fue lo único que pude decir al verla ya que ni siquiera podía voltear a verla ya que me dolía mucho, estaba muy profunda y salía mucha sangre por ella.

Los niños me miraron preocupados les dedique una sonrisa de que no se preocuparan que estaba bien, Ángela se acercó a mi alzó sus manos a mi herida y la empezó a curar con un conjuró, pero se empezó a cansar.

Ángela no hagas eso vas a gastar muchas energías- le dije para que parara.

Pero hermana soy una bruja y se usar magia de todo tipo hasta la curativa te puedo curar- Me dijo muy cansada.

Si se me había olvidado que eres una bruja pero si no paras te vas a cansar- ella paró al ver que tenía razón.

¿Hermana a donde vamos a ir?- me preguntó uno de los niños.

Empecé a pensar y recordé que Stein y Marie me dijeron una vez que si había un problema fuera a Death City y que buscara a Shinigami-sama en el sibusen o si no que buscara a su hijo Death the Kid en la mansión en donde vivían.

Vamos a Death city- les dije incorporándome y a empezar a caminar.

Y ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?- me preguntó uno de los niños.

Ya lo verán- Me limité a responder, Fuimos a la ciudad con mucho cuidado para que no nos vieran lo bueno es que era de noche, me acerque a una ventana.

A ver el numero es 42-42-564 (muere, muere, asesino) al terminar de escribir el numero esta se empezó a ver una ondas y se abrió un portal, miraron con duda los niños y yo solo los fui metiendo ahí al cargar al último niño para que se metiera mi herida me empezó a doler y a desangrarme más de lo que ya estaba solo metí al niño luego entré yo.

Al llegar estábamos enfrente de Death City y estaba lloviendo me sorprendió que a las afueras de la ciudad en donde estábamos era un desierto, fuimos entrante a la cuidad buscando la casa de Kid, empecé a ver borroso y me agarre el costado estaba sangrando mucho y a lo lejos se vi una mansión me alegre al saber que al fin llegamos, apenas me podía mover.

¿Maka-nee-chan, estás bien?- me preguntó muy preocupada.

Ni siquiera podía hablar de tanto dolor apenas podía caminar hacia la casa si a lo que estaba haciendo se llamaba caminar. Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta me recargué en ella, unos momentos después la abrió un chico este tenía cabello blanco y ojos de color rubí.

Aaayyuddenoss….- después de decir esto todo se volvió negro y sentí que caía lo único que pude oír fueron los gritos de mis hermanos diciendo mi nombre y sentí que alguien me atrapaba en sus brazos.

_Continuara._

_Vaya que les parece al fin pude subir mi fic T.T por culpa de la pinche escuela que me tenía en exámenes y en trabajos pero les tengo buenas NOTICIAS ¡!!!!!_

_Ya le avancé a mi fic ya varión capítulos pero no los pude subir ahora siii wiii_

_Gracias a mizukichan Evans por sus review y a miyoko-cibi las quiero bueno me despido y les digo que si me dan los suficientes review subo mañana el otro capi ok. Bueno sayonara agrias-chan se despide ^^._


	4. Capitulo 3

_Hola a todos les dije que ya le había avanzado XD_

_Bueno pues aquí Agrias –chan habré el telón._

_Y para quien se pregunta quien atrapó a Maka antes de caer inconsciente si ,si fue Soul_

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**MAKA POV**

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara y empecé a despertar, al ver que estaba en una cama y en un cuarto que no conocía me incorporé en la cama al intentar levantarme un dolor espantoso en mi costado me lo impedía así que solo me senté y me quedé viendo el cuarto era muy elegante y hermoso con cortinas de color carmesí y blanco, me volteé a ver mi herida, me sorprendió mucho que mi herida estaba curada y vendada y que levaba una pijama puesta o mejor dicho un camisón.

En eso se escuchó la puerta abrir en eso dejó entrar a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rubí pero no era el mismo chico que me abrió ayer la puerta.

Vaya ya veo que despertaste- Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo me quede viendo ya que no sabia que decir.

Tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti- En eso se abrió la puerta y entraron Ángela y los demás.

¡Hermana!- gritando todos y abrazándome, yo solo me reí y acaricie sus cabezas.

¿Estás bien one-chan?¿qué te paso?¿tienes hambre?¿te sientes mejor?- tantas preguntas me llegaron a la vez que ni sabia cual responder primero solo balbuceaba ni me dejaban hablar y eso que querían que les respondiera.

Bien niños porque no van a desayunar mientras su hermana se va a vestir- dijo el joven, para mi sorpresa todos le hicieron caso y le dijeron nii-chan. Después de que se fueron el volteó hacia mi y me dio una ropa eran una falda escocesa de color verde, unos mallones, zapatos negros de tacón bajo con un moño verde en cada zapato y una camisa larga blanca con un moño verde y dos listones del mismo color para amarrar mi cabello, yo ni sabia que hacer solo me le quede mirando confundida.

Oh que descortés de mi parte ni siquiera me he presentado soy Wes Evans mucho gustó- al terminar de hablar agarró mi manó y depositó un besó en el solo me sonrojé.

Ahh uh… este yo soy Maka Albarn mucho gustó y gracias por la ropa y por todo- Respondí casi gritando ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

Jejeje no te pongas nerviosa no te preocupes cuando termines de vestirte baja a desayunar con tus hermanos- dijo esto y salió de la habitación yo solo me quede mirando a la puerta valla que joven tan respetuoso y amable.

Me levanté de la cama me quite el camisón y empecé a vestir al terminar de vestirme me peine y me hice mis dos coletas de costumbre u con ellas amarré los listones, me miré en el espejó la verdad que me veía muy bonita y me quedaba justo a la medida la ropa no pude evitar sonreí al verme.

Salí del cuarto y bajé se escuchaba el eco de mi caminar con los zapatos de tacón.

Al bajar estaban mis hermanos comiendo, había mayordomos ahí y me guiaron hasta la mesa y empecé a comer el desayuno debó de aceptar que estaba deliciosa la crema de champiñones, la verdad en el desayunó me acordé de Marie cuando nos lo servía siempre nos lo daba con una sonrisa en la cara y no pude evitar poner una cara triste.

Al terminar de comer los niños salieron al patio a jugar yo iba a salir con ellos pero uno de los mayordomos me hablo y me llevó a la sala, toqué la puerta.

_Pasé-_ me respondió la voz de un hombre adulto dentro.

Entré a la sala y ahí estaban sentados en los sillones una señora de cabellos blancos como la nieve con ojos azules se veía tan joven y era muy hermosa me miraba con una sonrisa, alado de ella estaba un señor de cabellos negros y ojos de color rubí, en el otro sillón estaba una señora de alta edad tenía cabellos blancos por las canas de la edad y ojos rubíes al igual que el señor, sentado junto con ella estaba Wes y en un sillón solo y con cara de pocos amigos estaba el chico que me atrapó ayer antes de caer inconsciente debó de aceptar que se parece completamente a Wes solo que Wes se ve mayor y pues el chico pues tiene dientes de tiburón nunca había visto a alguien con dientes de tiburón me daba ganas de ver su boca, cielos ya me parezco a Stein.

Entré a la sala y me invitaron a sentar en un sillón al sentarme pude notar que el chico se me quedaba viendo y cuando volteé a verlo es solo desvió su mirada hacía otra parte.

Bueno señorita Albarn queríamos verla aquí para que pudiéramos hablar más agusto con usted- yo solo asentí.

Disculpe ¿se encuentra Shinigami-sama aquí?- pregunté pero lo único que pude conseguir fueron miradas de confusión con eso ya me dieron la respuesta "_no_"_._

¿Estás buscando a Shinigami-sama?- me hablo la señora con voz duce.

Ahh si aquí no vive ¿verdad?- todos asintieron diciéndome que no vivía aquí.

_Inner Maka:_

_Por kami llegue como un desastre a una casa equivocada con un montón de niños que han de pensar que son mis hijos, me curaron, me dieron de comer, y me dieron ropa, que suerte la mía pero que vergüenza. Me lleva la ##€€._

_Fin de Inner Maka. (XD autora: yo estaría igual que Maka y pero maldijera más)_

Lllll… lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión ser una intrusa lo siento- grité nerviosa y con un rubor en mis mejillas, pues maldición quien no estaría nerviosa al llegar a un a casa equivocada y para acabarla desangrarte en ella perfecto simplemente perfecto.

Descuida lo importante es que estas bien jovencita – respondió la señora de alta edad.

Pero….- no sabia que hacer me sentía idiota en ese momento.

No importa creo que acertaste en algo de lo que estabas buscando si conocemos a Shinigami-sama es nuestro amigo- Me alegró cuando me dijo eso la señora me sentía menos avergonzada.

Contactaremos a Shinigami-sama pero eso si queremos saber que te pasó a ti y a esos niños- me dijo el señor muy serio.

_Así estuvimos por mucho rato hablando de todo lo que paso como murieron seis de mis seres queridos ayer contando al bebe que iba a nacer y de cómo llegamos aquí y como me hirieron, y de porque nos perseguían, de que los niños no eran mis verdaderos hermanos y de yo soy una técnico y entre los niños ahí armas técnicos y pues una bruja. _

Ya veo por eso llegaste muy mal herida aquí-respondió Wes.

Te puedes quedar aquí en la casa hasta que se resuelva todo no te preocupes- respondió el señor.

Me alegró eso en eso el señor se paró y se puso alado de su esposa.

Bueno gracias por contarnos todo lo que te paso perdón por preguntarnos que pasó y no presentarnos.

Yo soy Andre Evans, ella es mi esposa Annette Janice Evans, mi madre Laurence Evans, mi hijo Wes Evans y por último mi hijo Soul Eater Evans- Cuando dijo Soul volteé a verlo.

Soy Maka Albarn mucho gusto en conocerlos- les dije a ellos con una sonrisa ya que estaba muy agradecida con ellos luego volteé a ver a Soul.

Muchas gracias por salvarme ayer- él solo me miró pero la verdad su mirada se veía como "_no me interesa_".

De nada- me respondió muy cortante se paró de su asiento y se fue, yo me quedé helada como después de explicare todo y de presentarme me responde muy engreído uyy medaba ganas de darle un Maka-chop pero en parte debía de ver él lado de Soul llegar de intrusa a su casa como si fuera la mía, deberás que debía de disculparme con él.

Bueno Maka era todo de lo que queríamos hablar contigo te puedes retirar y siéntete como en tu casa- Me dijo el señor con mucho respetó.

Gracias- le respondí y me fui al jardín con los niños a vigilarlos la verdad que ellos también otra ropa puesta y se veían muy divertidos jugando en el jardín ya que era grande, Ángela, Fire y Thunder estaban feliz de la vida viendo las flores y jugando con ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena todos nos sentamos a comer como en la mañana la comida estaba deliciosa, pero en un rato Soul se paró de su asiento y se fue no dijo nada, su padre lo miró enojado pero la verdad siento que es mi culpa que esté enojado ya que hade pensar que somos unos intrusos.

Terminamos todos nuestra cena y nos levantamos los niños se fueron a bañar yo apenas me iba a ir a bañar cuando oí una música, hermosa, pero tétrica y oscura a la vez seguí el sonido de la música y me llevó a un cuarto grande donde estaba un piano de cola negro, estaba oscuro el cuarto pero al acercarme más pude ver quien era el que tocaba la música en el piano, era Soul.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música, me gustaba mucho, cuando termino la música él me hablo.

¿Quién esta ahí?- yo me sorprendí como pudo notarme si el cuarto estaba oscuro.

Perdón soy Maka-Le respondí.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me contestó molesto con otra pregunta vaya que si lo había echo enojar.

Lo siento no fue mi intención es que la verdad me gustó mucho la música y …- en ese momento justó cuando iba a terminar él me interrumpió, pero que grosero quien se cree que es.

Espera ¿te gustó mi música?- preguntó Soul muy sorprendido.

**SOUL POV**

Cuando abrí la puerta no pensé encontrarme a un montón de niños y a una chica desangrándose, recuerdo que estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer así que llamé a Wes la llevamos al cuarto de huéspedes y las sirvientas se encargaron de cambiarla, bañarla y curar su herida, si me preguntan porque no lo hice yo es que la verdad no piensan ¿cómo un hombre va a ver su cuerpo desnudo? Aunque sea un chico cool no quiere decir que me aproveche de ella no es nada cool.

Pero debo aceptar que es linda a pesar de que sea una tabla de planchar, pero que demonios estoy diciendo apenas la conozco, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, cuando al fi despertó yo estaba fuera de la habitación como Wes se presentaba la verdad no sabía como presentarme con ella que le iba a decir ¿hola soy Soul Eater Evans fue un gusto que cayeras en mis brazos desangrándote? Maldición no sabía como lidiar con esto no era nada cool.

Cuando mis padres y mi abuela le llamarón para hablar que pasaba ella entró tímida, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana con la ropa que le dio Wes para que se cambiara, maldita sea Soul cálmate.

Me le quede viendo ella se dio cuenta y volteó hacia mi yo solo desvié la mirada no quería pasar el ridículo, pero cuando nos contó como llegó aquí y porque todos nos quedamos en silencio ahora era peor que antes como podía hablar con ella, que tal si digo algo que no le gusta y ella se enoja conmigo no es nada bueno que te odien la primera vez que hables con una persona.

Entonces solo me levanté y me iba retirar hasta que la oí hablarme.

Muchas gracias por salvarme ayer- solo la mire demonios que hago ahora.

De nada- solo me fui la verdad no me fui porque ella no me agrada, la verdad es que me siento incómodo en el mismo cuarto con mi padre, no me llevó muy bien con él.

Ella salió con los niños a vigilarlos solo me le quedé viendo y me fui a mi cuarto quería descansar había sido un día muy cansado, escuche que alguien tocaba a mi cuarto y entraba era uno de los mayordomos.

Soul-sama ya está lista la cena- me dijo muy respetuoso y lejano, nunca me ha gustado que me traten así como alguien de alta clase, quiero que me traten como si fuera uno de ellos.

Si ahora bajo gracias- contesté el se fue y yo bajé y ahí estaban todos sentados listos para cenar, la verdad yo no tenía mucha hambre y me retiré rápido sin decir nada, mi padre me miró enojado ya que me fui como si nada, la verdad no me importó, no me llevó bien con él ¿por qué me tiene que importar?

Así que subí las escaleras y fui al _**Piano's room**_ aunque desde pequeño mis padre me obligaban a tocar el piano ya que somos una familia de músicos, por parte de mi odia tocar el piano pero la otra parte de mi le gusta tocar el piano ya que con la música que tocó muestro como en realidad yo soy, por eso a mis padres y a la mayoría de las personas no le gusta mi música o les da miedo, por eso no me gusta tocar para nadie solo para mi.

Cuando estaba tocando el piano me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba espiando, cuando terminé de tocar la ultima pieza, volteé para poder ver quien era el que me espiaba.

¿Quién esta ahí?- respondí decidido, no me gusta que me oigan tocar el piano.

Perdón soy Maka-Ella me respondió perfecto ahora la persona con la que me da muchos nervios hablar ahora me escuchó tocar esto no es nada cool.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunté enojado ya que la verdad no estaba de muy buen humor, maldición ahora va a criticar la música que tocó como las demás personas y mis padres.

Lo siento no fue mi intención es que la verdad me gustó mucho la música y …-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? .

Espera ¿te gustó mi música?-No lo puedo creer le gusto mi música.

Uhm si perdón no te quise molestar- me respondió ella con nerviosismo.

No descuida perdón por mi mal humor- me tuve que disculpar no la he tratado bien, le dije parándome de mi lugar y acercándome a ella.

No discúlpame tu a mi vine de intrusa a tu casa y te provoqué problemas- Se disculpó conmigo aunque no debía de hacerlo yo fui el que me comporteé como un idiota.

Bueno parece que los dos estamos a mano- le dije mostrando uno de mis sonrisas cool, ella también sonrió.

Sabes tocas muy bien el piano- me sorprendió mucho otra vez si que Maka esta llena de sorpresas.

Pues tienes muy buen gusto para ser plana- Hice una broma pero parece que no le gustó.

¡MAKA-CHOP!- Al decir esto ella sacó una enciclopedia de sepa que dimensión desconocida y me dejó tirado en con un hoyo en la cabeza y un charco de sangre.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA EVANS!- Se fue y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

_Continuara…_

_XD jajajaja no manche me gustó el final que puse un final chistoso_

_Bueno les dije que le había avanza do y les prometí este capitulo hoy_

_Bueno gracias a todos por apoyarme bueno les agradecería mucho si me pusieran un review bueno los veo luego _

_Sayonara!!! ^^_

_Agrias-chan fuera!!!_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Que onda aquí otra vez subiendo XD_

_Estoy vengándome de la escuela XD _

_Bueno especificando lo del capitulo anterior sorry les invente nombres a los padres de Soul y la de su abuela y su apariencia, el único nombre del pariente de Soul que se me es el de Wes T.T _

_¿Qué les parece si hablamos en este capitulo sobré el pasado de Soul ehhh? (risa macabra)_

_Bueno volviendo al tema a seguirle_

_Agrias-chan abre el telón….AHORA!!!!_

**MAKA POV.**

**(En el baño)**

**(Bañándose XD)**

Uyy quien se cree que es para juzgar mi físico- Maldito Soul como se atreve a hablar de mi físico, la verdad si soy plana y que así soy.

Pero no seria malo nada malo tener un cuerpo de una chica de mi edad- _no Maka tranquilízate no digas esas cosas._

Porque me importa mucho ahora el comentario de Soul no me tiene que importar solo es un chico con sus hormonas, pero tengo que aceptar que es guapo. _Pero en que estoy pensando._

Me sumergí más en la tina pensando en él pero porque si apenas lo conozco, ¿no será por que el me salvó la vida? Si ha de ser eso, pero cuando estoy con él me siento rara. Bueno ya que después pensare en eso, primero a terminar de bañarme e irme a dormir.

Después de que terminé de bañarme salí de la tina me sequé, y me puse una pijama nueva que me dio la esposa del señor Evans antes de irme a bañar era un camisón largo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y de tirantes in mangas, otra vez me sorprendí porque me quedó a la medida, debó de aceptar que es muy bonita la pijama.

Salí del baño y fui a mi cuarto me cepillé el cabello al cepillármelo me seguí acordando de él, su sonrisa de tiburón que me gusta, _maldición ya cálmate Maka, _terminé de cepillarme el cabello y me fui a dormir, tal vez durmiendo me tranquilizaría.

**SOUL POV.**

Maldición- maldije varias veces tocándome la cabeza si que ese golpe me había dolido mucho como sabe pegar esa chica, no sabía que los libros pudieran ser peligrosos.

Pero yo también de idiota y se una broma que no le gusto, pero debó de aceptar que se ve muy linda y chistosa cuando se enoja, es muy divertido, tal vez mañana la moleste más si es que no me ganan los nervios.

Me tiré en mi cama y me le quedé viendo al techo, me quedé pensativo, como una chica me puede atraer mucho si apenas la conozco, _tranquilízate Soul._

Suspiré y levanté mi brazo y lo convertí en guadaña, me le quedé viendo mucho rato, está guadaña a sido mi salvación y mi maldición, por culpa de está cosa mi familia está sufriendo y estamos viviendo aquí, ¿Maka me tendrá miedo al verme trasformado, al ver que puedo transformar mi brazo en una guadaña?.

Suspiré otra vez y transforme la guadaña otra vez en brazo, tal vez durmiendo me tranquilizaría.

_Sueño de Soul Flash Back, (hace 2 años)_

_Estaba en mi casa en Inglaterra, normal en mi vida aburrida pero ya no tan aburrida gracias al nuevo descubrimiento que hice cuando tenía 6 años ya han pasado 8 años desde ese entonces al primero que le enseñe que me podía transformar es a Wes, es él único que me comprende y con él que puedo hablar sinceramente, me acuerdo cuando le enseñé._

_Wow no sabía que en nuestra familia hubiera uno de sangre de arma, hasta pienso que ni la abuela sepa que hay uno con sangre de arma, se va a sorprender al ver esto- dijo Wes con entusiasmo._

_No lo hagas Wes no le digas a nadie- le rogué._

_¿Pero porqué Soul que tiene de malo?- Arqueó uno ceja y me miro confundido._

_Porque apuesta que mi papá es capaz de sacarme de la casa con tal de que no haya un arma en su casa, acuérdate que ahora estamos en guerra, y que están matando a las armas porque piensan que somos kishins- le dije serio, el me miró serio pero luego puso una sonrisa._

_Esta bien no le diré a nadie- Me dijo muy alegre._

_Ahora tengo catorce años y tengo que soportar teniendo la vida de un músico ya que estoy obligado a eso, mi abuelo siempre me comprende, y es él único al que le a gustado mi música, cuando mi papá me oía me decía que esa música era un desastre, nunca le hacia caso y mi abuelo siempre discutía con él ._

_Estaba normal en el patio descansando de los gritos de mi padre cuando de repente, alguien tocó a la puerta, o mejor dicho la golpeaba, yo fui a ver , una sirviente fue a abrir y cuando abrió una espada la atravesó me salpicó la sangre y yo me quedé estático en mi lugar, el monstruo se estaba acercando a mi ya que no parecía humano no tenía forma humana._

_¡¿Soul qué pasa? ¡- gritaron toda mi familia llegando y vieron al monstruo, esté fue corriendo hacia nosotros dispuesto a atacarnos, pero Wes alcanzó a empujarme antes de que me alcanzarán a atravesarme._

_¿Pero qué es está cosa?- gritó mi padre buscando un arma para defenderse._

_Lo único que conseguimos fue que todos empezamos a huir y el monstruo iba matando a cada sirviente a su paso y comiendo su alma, no sabía que hacer, en eso mi abuelo se puso enfrente de nosotros._

_¡Váyanse ustedes yo me haré cargó de él!- Al decir esto convirtió su brazo en guadaña yo me quede estático en mi lugar, yo pensaba que era el único con sangre de alma. _

_¡No lo hagas cariño!- Mi abuela le rogaba yo pensaba que mi abuela no sabia sobre la sangre de arma._

_¡Vayan con Shinigami-sama Laurence guíalos hasta él y sálvense!- Le ordenó mi abuelo a mi abuela para que fueran con él yo ya conocía a Shinigami-sama el tiene una escuela en quien sabe donde pero no sabía que el supiera de esto._

_Wes me agarró del brazo y salimos corriendo, yo me zafé del brazo de Wes y fui corriendo a la casa no iba a dejar sólo a mi abuelo, transformé mi brazo en guadaña, cuando llegué mi abuelo estaba peleando con el kishin, yo abalance contra el kishin para que dejara en paz a mi abuelo, pero él monstruo fue más rápido que yo y me golpeó, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte, pero cuando me iba a dar el último golpe sentí como un líquido cálido caía sobre mi abrí los ojos y era mi abuelo que estaba frente a mi protegiéndome._

_Me quede en blanco viendo a mi abuelo como fue atravesado por la espada del kishin, el cayó al suelo._

_¡Abuelo!-lo agarré y lo abracé le llamaba una y otra vez si me respondía._

_Ssoul… me alegra mucho que también seas igual que yo- me dijo escupiendo sangre de la boca._

_¡Abuelo!- no sabía que hacer tenía mucho miedo._

_Soul tu sangre de arma es tu salvación y tu bendición con ella vas a poder proteger a tus seres queridos- Después de que dijo esto murió en mis brazos lo recosté en el pisó tenía tanta rabia en ese momento, vi como el alma de mi abuelo sobresalió de su cuerpo._

_¡Abuelo!- grité al viento_

_Fin de sueño y Flash Back_

¡AHHHH!- Me levanté de mi cama asustado estaba agarrando bocanadas de aire no podía respirar me toqué la frente y estaba empapado de sudor.

Maldición-Fue lo único que pude decir, me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño, pensé que un baño me tranquilizaría.

Después de que bañé me puse mi camisa blanca, mis pantalones negros y mis zapatos negros, y fui al bosque que estaba enfrente de la casa.

**MAKA POV.**

Los rayos del sol dieron en mi cara, casi como diciéndome _"ya levántate floja"_.

Jajajaja- me reí al pensar eso, me levanté y me fui a cambiar, la verdad no tenía hambre así que decidí explorar a mansión ya que era gigantesca, después de un rato de explorarla decidí ir al jardín la verdad me gustaba mucho ya que tenía flores muy hermosas.

Tenían sakuras, gardenias, rosa, tenían de todo tipo, al ir explorando el jardín me di cuenta de que había un bosque enfrente de la mansión era muy bonita aunque era muy oscuro el bosque daban los rayos del sol para iluminar el camino.

Pero de repente vi una luz de color azul fui a ver que era y no podía creer lo que veía era Soul había transformado su brazo en una guadaña que sorpréndete.

Vi como practicaba con él vaya que era bueno pero tenía una mirada muy seria y triste, se ponía más triste al ver la guadaña cuando decidí mejor irme pise una rama, Soul me oyó y me miró sorprendido per con terror en su cara, maldición la había echado a perder otra vez.

**SOUL POV.**

Perfecto no lo podía creer vio como puedo transformar mi brazo en guadaña, genial Soul ahora te va a tener terror, pero tenía que saber que pensaba.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le dije enojado, pues claro que lo estaba no me gusta que me vean practicar.

Ahh bueno solo estaba viendo el bosque que estaba frente de tu casa- Maldición ahora le doy miedo ¬¬

¡No puedes estar aquí!- No quería ver su cara de miedo, no la quiero ver.

¡Oye no es ilegal pasear por el bosque si yo quiero pasear en él y quedarme aquí es mi decisión!- Ahora la hice enojar bien echo Soul te felicito. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Gruñí molesto la verdad es que tenía razón ella me aleje de ella y me senté bajo de un árbol, luego ella se acercó y se sentó junto a mi.

¿Porqué te molestas conmigo?- Me preguntó ella muy curiosa cuando volteé a verla nuestra miradas se juntaron, vaya si que tiene unos hermosos ojos de jade, después reaccioné y le conteste.

Porque me viste transformar mi brazo en guadaña y ahora me tienes miedo- desvié mi mirada me sentía triste y enojado.

Jajajaja-Ella solo se empezó a reír la verdad no la comprendía volteé a verla se estaba muriendo de risa la verdad no le encuentro chiste.

Como te voy a tener miedo, yo soy una técnica, mi padre era una guadaña al igual que tu y mi mamá era su técnica, si te tuviera miedo era como tenerme miedo a mi misma- Decía ella limpiándose las lagrimas que le salían cuando se reía de mi, yo solo me quede sorprendido viéndola vaya como dije antes Maka esta llena de sorpresas.

Es que cara mostraba otra cosa- Desvié mi cara sonrojado la verdad que me siento idiota.

Ahh eso bueno es que me asustaste cuando me viste pensé que te estaba interrumpiendo- Me dijo ella como si nada, pero decía algo cierto, si interrumpió mi practica, me le quedé viendo avergonzado.

¿Oye tus padres eran arma y técnico?- Me dio curiosidad eso no lo mencionó ayer en la platica con todos.

Si mi madre se llamaba Kami Albarn y mi padre Spirit Albarn el era una Death Scythe- me mencionó ella muy emocionada se veía que ella esta muy orgulloso de ellos. _Esperen dijo se llamaban._

¿Porqué dices se llamaban?- La verdad tenía curiosidad quería saber más de ella, pero cuando le pregunte eso bajó su mirada y se puso triste.

Es que mis padres fueron asesinados por unos kishins hace 10 años cuando tenía 6 - Maldición mencioné otra cosa que no debía cielos esto no es nada cool.

Siento tu pérdida-Fue lo único que pude decir.

¿Oye y cómo es que tienes sangre de arma si se ve que tus padres, tu hermano y tu abuela no?- Me preguntó muy curiosa cambio su cara triste por una sonrisa, me sentí aliviado al ver que se recupero.

Mi abuelo tenía sangre de arma y era una guadaña como yo- Le dije mientras me recargaba en el árbol y miraba hacía el cielo.

¿Ahh y tu abuelo no esta aquí?- Aunque no quería que me preguntara más de él la deje porque ella ya me ha dicho sobre su pasado así que ella también merecía saber el mío.

Ahhh espero que te pongas cómoda esto va a ser una larga historia- le dije con como si nada pero la verdad si hiba a ser larga.

_Lo que sigue del flash back anterior, ya que lo anterior ya se lo dijo._

_(autora: me quiero ahorrar escribir lo anterior otra vez XD)_

_¡Abuelo!-grité al viento._

_¡BASTARDO!- le grité con tanta ira no podía controlar mi enojo._

_Ahora me voy a comer su alma y después de que me la haya comido, me comeré la tuya- me dijo ese bastardo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Yo transformé mi brazo en guadaña y lo señalé con ella. Eso si es que puedes matarme, el que te va a matar y se va a comer tu alma ¡soy yo!- después de que le dije esto el kishin fue corriendo a atacarme pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya lo había atravesado su cuerpo se convirtió en un alma de color roja, un alma de kishin, la agarre pero me daba tanto asco el maldito que mejor la destruí con mu guadaña._

_Volteé a ver el alma y el cuerpo inerte de mi abuelo, lo cargue junto con el alma, me la llevé y a lo lejos mi familia me vio llegar, mi abuela se puso a llorar al ver que no sobrevivió, después de que dejó de llorar nos fuimos a Death city._

_Ahí Shinigami-sama nos dio refugio en la ciudad después de un año ya teníamos nuestra casa o mejor dicho mansión la verdad no me gustaba, desde ese entonces mi padre me tiene rencor, ya que él piensa que murió por mi culpa y la verdad si lo fue, pero la guadaña fue mi salvación ya que mi padre ya no me obligaba al no tocar el piano como el quería, ahora lo podía tocar como yo quisiera, pero a que precio._

_Esa el la razón por la que vivo en esta ciudad con mi familia la verdad me gusta mucho, pero se nota que a mi padre no pero él no tiene remedio, a el nunca le a gustado nada y peor si yo lo provoqué._

_Fin de flashback_

Maka me miró sorprendida y la verdad no me sorprendía ella solo se recargó en el árbol y miro al cielo.

Siento tu pérdida Soul-Me dijo ella triste se quedó viendo al cielo un tiempo.

Pero tu abuelo tiene razón el algo con tu guadaña vas a proteger a tus seres querido, ¿por eso estás aprendiendo a controlarla verdad?- Volteo a verme ella muy feliz, yo me recargue en el árbol y mire al cielo con una sonrisa.

Si tienes razón- Si que la tenía por que con ella no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo que hace 2 años.

¿Oye Soul y cuantos años tenías cuando sucedió eso ?- Vaya si que quería saber de mi Maka.

Tenia 14 años- le conteste como si nada ¿para que quería saber mi edad?.

Vaya tienes la misma edad que yo- me dijo muy entusiasmada, la verdad se veía que ella quería cambiar de tema ya que me vio triste vaya si que ella es una chica cool.

Ahh yo pensaba que tenías menos, como pareces una tabla de planchar, jajaja- gravé error.

¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me dejó tira con una descalabrada en la cabeza como a última vez, de donde saca esos endemoniados libros.

Idiota- me dijo muy enojada y se volteó muy resignada.

Oye eso dolió Maka solo era una broma- le dije sobándome la cabeza si que dolían esos Maka-chop.

Pues tu de idiota diciendo estupideces- Inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita, vaya que si iba a ser divertido hacerla molestar.

Esta bien Maka no te enojes perdón- ella me vio de reojo y luego se rio.

Esta bien pero con una condición-Dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara. Que te transformes en una guadaña y me dejes controlarte por un rato- Dijo señalándome la verdad yo me le quede viendo raro la verdad no se para que quería que hiciera eso.

Esta bien-Conteste resignado no quería recibir otro Maka-chop.

Me transformé completamente en una guadaña y ella me sostuvo como si nada.

Vaya Soul, eres muy bonito de guadaña ¿Por qué no te quedas así para siempre?- La verdad me sorprendió el comentario pero no me importo.

No mejor me quedo como soy- Maka solo suspiro.

Después de un rato Maka me sostenía como si nada ella me movía de un lado al otro, después me transforme otra vez en humano, fuimos a la mansión ya que estaba oscureciendo nos habíamos quedado todo el día en el bosque.

Oye Soul ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a Shinigami-sama?- me preguntaba mirando a la mansión y siguiendo caminando.

Mañana, yo voy a ir contigo al shibusen junto con tus hermanos- le conteste como si nada la verdad no tenía mucha importancia.

¿Shibusen?- preguntó ahora mirándome vaya que ella quería que yo le respondiera todo pero no soy un sabelotodo.

Es una escuela a la que van armas y técnicos, también brujas pero son muy pocas- Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y seguí caminando mientras ella preguntaba una y otra vez pero no me importaba la verdad que ella nunca a estado en Death city.

¿Tu asisten en el shibusen?- esta vez arrebasandome y parándose enfrente de mi.

Claro un chico cool como yo tiene que ir a una escuela cool no crees- le respondí mostrando una de mis sonrisas cool, ella sonrió y seguimos caminando a la casa.

Cuando llegamos mi padre me miraba enojado y reclamando porque llegaba a estas horas y bla bla bla, no me importo seguí de largó y fui a mi cuarto.

Buenas noches Soul- Me dijo Maka antes de que entrara a mi cuarto.

Buenas noches Maka- La verdad que espero que duerma bien porque mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

_Continuara…_

_Wiiiii ya termine otro cap (felicitándose a si misma)_

_¿Qué les pareció?¿les gustó?¿Fue muy duro el pasado de Soul?_

_Bueno se los dejo a su criterio, weno si me ponen review pongo el próximo ok_

_Bueno Agrias-chan se despide._

_Sayonara!!!!!^^_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Que onda!!!!! (más feliz de lo normal)_

_Bueno aquí agradeciendo a todos por sus reviews me inspiraron muchachos_

_(llorando de alegría T.T)_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap XD_

_Muy bien :D_

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA!!!!!!! ^^_

**SOUL POV**

Raro de mi, me levanté muy temprano, ¡mucho más temprano que mi abuela! Bajé a la cocina, ni siquiera los mayordomos y sirvientas estaban despiertos así que me hice a mi mismo mi propio desayuno, que bueno que cuando era niño veía a las sirvientas cocinar y aunque sea aprendí poco y lo más importante a no quemar la comida.

Al terminar de desayunar subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la mansión, un lugar olvidado que yo solo se que existe, un cuarto oscuro el cual apenas entraban los rayos del sol por las ventanas, este cuarto tenía un piano al igual que el _**Piano's room **_pero este estaba más polvoriento, solo me le quedé mirando, en eso se me vino la imagen más bien un recuerdo cuando de niño tocaba en piano y mi abuelo se sentaba a mi lado para escucharlo y él me felicitaba revoloteándome el cabello.

Sonreí melancólico al venir esa imagen a la cabeza, me acerqué al piano y empecé a tocar una canción triste, al tocarla recordé mi pasado, cuando era niño y me sentía solo, en que ningún niño se me quería acercar solo por ser un arma, ellos me descubrieron por accidente cuando la transformé por primera vez mi brazo en guadaña, recordaba como mi padre siempre me exigía y se molestaba por todo lo que hacía para todo me regañaba, que siempre me escondía detrás de la puerta y veía como mi padre siempre felicitaba a Wes cuando componía canciones en su violín, Cuando yo tocaba mis canciones a mi padre y él rompía mis partituras, en como mi abuelo me ayudaba a recogerlas, apoyándome a escribir más y como él moría en mis brazos.

Aunque la canción me traía malos recuerdos no la dejaba de tocar por algo no la dejaba de tocar, porque me permitía recordar a mi abuelo, no me di cuenta cuando la dejé de tocar, me quede mi lugar pensando y me llegó una imagen de Maka no sabía por que pero la recordé y también recordé lo que me dijo ayer.

"_Pero tu abuelo tiene razón el algo con tu guadaña vas a proteger a tus seres queridos con ella, ¿por eso estás aprendiendo a controlarla verdad? "_

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese comentario, ella tenía razón no voy a cometer el mismo error que en el pasado, voy a proteger a mi familia y a mis seres queridos, aunque me costara la vida, no me daré por vencido.

No me di cuenta que ya habían pasado varias horas, vaya no sabía que con pensar se te iba el tiempo muy rápido, me levanté de mi asiento fui directo a la puerta cuando iba a salir volteé al cuarto solo sonreí melancólicamente otra vez.

"_Abuelo no cometeré lo mismo protegeré a todos como me dijiste te lo prometo"_

Y finalmente me fui y cerré la puerta lentamente, fui bajando por las escaleras, Maka y los niños ya estaban preparados y listos para ir al shibusen.

Soul por fin despiertas te estábamos esperando desde hace horas aquí abajo-Maka me lo decía molesta haciendo un puchero otra vez como ayer, no evite sonreír.

Lo siento- Bajé y camine hasta quedar frente a frente con ella me le quedé mirando, uno se puede perder en sus ojos jade si te les quedas viendo mucho tiempo, ella volteó sonrojada, después volteó a verme de nuevo y me sonrió.

Esta bien no importa- me respondió ella muy feliz como siempre, le hablo a los niños y nos dirigíamos a la puerta hasta que…

Soul hasta que apareces niño ingrato te llevan esperando mucho tiempo, deberás que no tienes remedio y peor vas a hacer que lleguen tarde por tu culpa- Mi padre siempre serio y molesto por todo lo que hago, no habido un solo día en que no me critique, la verdad lo ignoré y lo mande por el arco del triunfo (agrias-chan: es cuando ignoras a una persona de manera horrible o sea le valió madres XD).

Vámonos- le hable a Maka mientras yo me adelantaba, ella solo asintió y me siguió, cuando ya estábamos caminando por las calles de la ciudad veía de reojo como los niños agarraban de la mano a Maka y le hablaban todos a la vez diciendo, _mira onechan flores, a que bonita tienda, mira la dulcería _y cosas más que le decían, Maka solo asentía y les contestaba con una sonrisa, la verdad ella si será una buena madre, ¡_pero que rayos estoy pensando!_

**MAKA POV.**

Los niños me hablaban descontrolados la verdad se notaba que les gustaba la ciudad, sentí como alguien me miraba, volteé a ver a Soul me estaba mirando con una sonrisa cuando el vio que yo volteé el solo desvió la mirada, ese chico si que es muy extraño.

Pero todavía me acuerdo lo que sucedió en la mañana, no se porque su padre lo trata de esa manera y tampoco se por que se lleva tan mal, se veía que le afectaba a Soul pero siempre ponía otra cara, ocultando lo que realmente siente, me acordé que ayer le conté sobre mi pasado, mis padre, como vivía y cuanto sufrí, ¿porqué me era tan importante hablar con él?¿porqué le dije mi pasado?, nunca a nadie se lo había dicho a excepción de Marie, Stein, Liz y Patty, ya que ellos me conocían perfectamente, pero a Soul si apenas lo conozco ,pero se lo dije así que no hay remedio.

Maka mira ahí está el shibusen- Me habló Soul sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé hacia él y me estaba señalando la escuela, me le quedé mirando a la escuela, por Kami es enorme y muy llamativa no sabía que decir solo me le quedé mirando.

¡Wow es enorme!-Gritó Ángela como si nada, Fire y Thunder como siempre hacían los mismo movimientos y gestos de Ángela

¡Mira es gigantesca! ¡Me da miedo ! ¡Quiero llegar ya!- Cada niño gritaba al ver tan solo la escuela.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras la cual subimos Soul y yo sin problemas pero para los niños fue muy cansado ya que eran demasiadas así que yo terminé cargando a unos niños al igual que Soul, cuando al fin llegamos bajamos a los niños al suelo para nuestra sorpresa ya nos estaba esperando alguien.

Hola bienvenidos al shibusen- Nos recibió in chico con cabellos color negro y tres rayas blancas en un lado de la cabeza, tenía ojos color ámbar y estaba muy bien vestido con un traje.

¡Vaya tu si eres simétrica eres perfecta! – yo me quedé en mi lugar no sabía que hacer corrió hacia mi se me veía moviéndose alrededor de mi.

¿Quién es él?- dije preguntando a Soul ya que ni sabía que ocurría.

Es Death the Kid el hijo de Shinigami-sama- Lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en su cara estaba muy serio.

Oh, mucho gusto yo soy Maka Albarn-Le hable para que por fin dejará de mirarme como un sociópata.

Mucho gusto Maka puedes decirme Kid y bienvenida al Shibusen, la escuela más simétrica que hay en el mundo- Me lo dijo muy alegre y entusiasmado, a Soul y a mi nos salió una gotita d la cabeza, me le quede viendo con una sonrisa.

Pasen mi padre los está esperando- Nos lo dijo muy educado, la verdad que este chico es más educado que Soul y por mucho, lo seguimos por el pasillo del shibusen para nuestra suerte todos estaban en clase a si que no me sentiría extraña al sentir tantas miradas, volteé a ver a Soul seguía muy serio, desde la mañana ha estado muy extraño parece que la pelea de el y su padre si le afectó, después hablaría con él no me gustaba verlo así.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta, Kid abrió la puerta y no invitó a pasar después de pasamos todos Kid pasó después de nosotros, si que el cuarto era curioso había un cielo dentro de él ya que las nubes se movían, cuando estábamos llegando estaba una gran espejo, y 4 personas ahí.

¡HOLA HOLA¡¿Cómo están?- Respondió una de las cuatro personas que estaban ahí tenía una capa enorme que lo tapaba por completo y una mascara muy curiosa.

Hola Shinigami-sama-Respondió Soul al instante de que saludó Shinigami-sama.

Padre, Soul a traído a Maka Albarn ella te quería ver- Hablo muy serio Kid hacía Shinigami-sama, el siempre hablaba muy educadamente.

¡OHHH! Entonces tu eres Maka-chan mucho gusto- Hablo muy alegre Shinigami-sama, cuando el se acerco más, los niños se escondieron detrás de mí a pesar de que no le tenían miedo, eran muy tímidos los niños.

El gusto es mío Shinigami-sama-Cuando le respondí Shinigami-sama se acercó a ver a los niños y de la nada sacó dulces, los niños se pusieron muy alegres y se alejaron de su escondite, o sea yo, Shinigami-sama habló a una de las 3 personas creó que su nombre era Nygus, le pidió que se llevara a los niños, los niños se fueron con ella dejándonos a Soul, Kidy a otras dos personas y yo.

Bueno ya que los niños se fueron podemos hablar más libremente, bueno antes de empezar a platicar te voy a presentar a estas personas que están a mi lado, el es Justin y el otro Sid- Me los señalo con una de sus grandes guantes o manos a cada uno yo solo los salude y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Bueno Maka queremos pasar que pasó- Yo solo suspiré no lo quería recordar otra vez, agache mi mirada no me gustaba que me vieran triste, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro, era la de Soul, lo volteé a ver y me miraba con una sonrisa, me estaba dando ánimos vaya que es muy buena persona o cool como él se dice.

Esta bien le contaré todo- le respondí poniendo una cara seria.

_Les conté todo le dije quien era y quienes eran mis padres, les dije que habían muerto Stein, Marie, Liz y Patty, cuando mencioné a Liz y Patty, Kid se puso pálido y se puso muy serio no sabía porque, le dije que era una técnica, y que entre los niños habían armas, técnicos y pues una bruja, aparte mencioné como llegamos aquí y porque, cuando terminé de contarles todo el cuarto se llenó de silencio muy incomodo hasta que hablo Kid._

¿Enserio Liz y Patty están muertas?-Me preguntó con la voz cortante yo solo asentí , él se puso peor cuando le dije que si.

¿Ellas eran algo tuyo?- Le pregunté quería saber como conocía a ellas dos.

Eran las compañeras de Kid, sus armas-Respondió muy triste Shinigami-sama, lo miré triste, estaba muy deprimido no sabía que hacer sentía que solo traía tristeza a todas partes.

Que mal que mal perdimos a 4 de nuestros mejores armas y técnicos de aquí- Dijo suspirando Shinigami-sama con fastidio y tristeza.

Dirá 5, Marie estaba embarazada-Dijo Sid muy serio mirando al piso, estaba cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza.

¿Qué se puede hacer, no se pueden revivir a los muertos?- Se decía a si mismo Justin cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Bueno hay que decir adiós a esas caras largas- Respondió muy feliz Shinigami-sama, él quería alegra e ambiente pero vio que ni podía.

Maka-chan debido a las circunstancias de ahora vas a estudiar aquí junto con Soul y Kid y no te preocupes los niños van a estudiar y vivir aquí- Se acercó nuevamente Shinigami-sama muy feliz hacia mi y sobándome a cabeza.

¿Pero porqué van a vivir aquí, estamos viviendo con los Evans?-Dije muy confundida y alterada ¿Cómo que me iban a alejar de los niños?, son todo lo que tengo y soy todo lo que tienen ellos ahora.

Lo siento Maka, esto es culpa de mi padre- Me sorprendí de lo que dijo y miré hacia él, escuche bien ¿Su padre?

¿Eh?- Era todo lo que podía decir no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

Mi padre es así parece amable pero no lo es solo con quienes le conviene, a él ya e fastidió tener niños en la casa así que le pidió a Shinigami-sama que le encontrará hogar o que se quedarán con él – Soul me hablo serio y enojado, yo solo lo miraba sorprendida me no sabía que decir, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

¿Y que hay de mi?- Pregunté asustada esta vez, pensé que tal vez me iban a dejar en la calle.

El señor Evans aceptó que tu te quedaras dijo que no había problema contigo- Esta vez me respondió Shinigami, yo solo movía l cabeza en negación.

No… no me voy a alejar de los niños- Hablé de manera serie sin dejar mi miedo, Shinigami me vio y puso su cara triste o más bien su máscara.

Perdón Maka-chan pero ya no tenemos suficientes cuartos aquí en el shibusen- Me quedé helada, me iba a alejar de mis hermanos pero no había otra opción no os iba a dejar en una casa que no los quisieran.

Esta bien pero por favor cuide bien de ellos les da mucho miedo la oscuridad, y estar solos, Ángela no puede dormir sin que no le canten una nana antes de dormir, y nunca separen a Fire y Thunder o se pondrán muy tristes si es que los va a poner en equipo con un técnico y aunque no tengan técnico por favor no los separé-Le dije a Shinigami-sama escondiendo mi rostro con el flequillo de mi cabello no quería que me vieran, me sentía abandonada, Shinigami-sama solo me veía con una sonrisa melancólica, Soul se puso de espaldas se notaba que se sentía culpable.

No te preocupes Maka los cuidare como si fueran mis hijos- Esta vez me respondió Sid, yo lo miré agradecida.

Bueno Maka por que no vas a conocer la escuela con Kid y Soul- Dijo Justin intentando levantar mis ánimos asentí y kid y Soul me llevaron a la salida.

Cuando salimos Kid y Soul estaban muy tristes no sabía que hacer, maldición me siento inútil de nuevo.

**SOUL POV.**

Como odio a mi padre, porque es así con Maka y unos niños indefensos, como los podía separar si ella misma le dijo que eran como hermanos todos y que confiaban en ella, la miré de reojo estaba muy triste, de la nada se oyó un gritó a lo lejos.

**MAKA POV.**

¡YAHOOO!-en eso cayó un chico de cabellos azules enfrente de nosotros.

¿Eh?- Dijimos los tres al unisono.

¡NO ESTÉN TRISTES EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO!-Lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y empezaba a alardear yo lo miraba confundida y sorprendida, era muy extraño ese chico.

¡Soul y rayitas!-Al decir esto Soul choco 5 con él y Kid se enojo con él por decirle rayitas, en eso le dijo que no era simétrico y Kid se tiro al piso a llorar que no merecía vivir que era un ser insignificante.

¡Black Star!- Gritó una chica a lo lejos era una pelinegra que corría hacia él.

Ahh Tsubaki, que lenta eres- le decía el peli azul a la pelinegra, a ella solo le salía una gotita en la cabeza y respiraba agitada.

Ah hola ¿eres nueva aquí?- Me preguntó la pelinegra, yo asentí ella tenía una cara muye serena.

Yo soy Tsubaki y el es….. ¡YO SOY BLACK STAR LA PERSONA QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!-Estaba hablando Tsubaki hasta que la interrumpió Black Star.

Mucho gusto Tsubaki y Black Star-Vaya se veían muy interesantes ellos dos.

¿Y tu quien eres ser insignificante?- Me señalaba Black Star a mi, yo solo me enoje pero tuve el suficiente autocontrol para no pegarle con un Maka-chop.

Maka Albarn- Respondí entre dientes y una sonrisa forzada.

Jajaja que nombre tan ridículo, ¿porqué no mejor te digo pechos planos?- Adiós autocontrol.

MAKA-CHOP- Tsubaki lo miraba tirado a piso inconsciente y lo recogió del piso.

Bueno mejor nos vamos te veo mañana Maka-chan- Me decía con una sonrisa Tsubaki.

Hasta mañana- Dije despidiéndome agitando la mano.

Si es cierto ya es tarde y se está poniendo de noche ¿Qué te parece si te enseñamos la escuela mañana?- Propuso Kid y la verdad tenía razón ya era hora que Soul y yo viviéramos a la mansión.

Si pero primero me quiero despedir de los niños- Soul y Kid asintieron y fuimos a unos parques que estaban ahí me acerque a los niños y pareciera que ellos ya sabían la noticia, se me acercaron llorando, yo solo los consolé y os abrasé, les decía que era lo mejor para ellos y que los vería mañana, ellos me hicieron caso y me despedí de ello al igual que Soul.

¿Maka?- Me preguntó Soul con mucha tristeza.

¿Qué pasa?- No me gustaba que se pusiera así.

Perdón por no decirte nada y por no poder ayudarte más- Soul me miró y yo lo mire a él sonreí para alegrarlo.

No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, además voy a ver a los niños mañana así que no te pongas triste ¿ok?-Le respondí alegre Soul solo me respondió con una de sus sonrisas cool la cual mostraba sus dientes de tiburón.

_Continuara…._

_Vaya que les parece_

_Weno aquí agradeciendo a todos por sus reviews y decirles que mi cabecita funciona bien gracias a ustedes XD_

_Bueno me retiro y espero que les haya gustado._

_Agrias-chan fuera!!!!^^_


	7. Capitulo 6

_Wow gracias a todos por sus reviews me inspiran T.T (llorando de alegría)_

_Bueno que les parece si empezamos este capitulo, ahh antes de que se me olvide les vengo a avisar que si quieren saber cual fue la canción que tocó Soul en el piano en el capitulo anterior visiten mi profile ahí viene el link, ahhh y les puse una sorpresa muy especial en este cap si quieren saber léanlo XD_

_Bueno vamos a comenzar_

_¡AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN… AHORA!_

**MAKA POV.**

Desde que nos fuimos del shibusen en todo el camino Soul y yo estábamos muy callados la verdad, si me sentía triste y enojada la dejarlos ahí, pero no había otra opción, llegamos a la mansión cuando ya había oscurecido, los mayordomos nos recibieron y ya estaba lista la mesa para cenar pero o tenía hambre me disculpe y fui a mi cuarto, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vi al señor Evans la verdad ni siquiera lo podía ver estaba triste y enojada con él así que solo seguí subiendo , me tiré a la cama y puse una almohada sobre mi cara, quería llorar pero debía ser fuerte, lentamente fui quedando dormida, recordando que una vez a los niños les prometí nunca dejarlos solos y acabo de romper esa promesa.

**SOUL POV.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa los mayordomos ya tenían lista la cena Maka se disculpó ya que no tenía hambre y se fue a su cuarto la miré de reojo se veía muy triste Maka, mi padre iba bajando las escaleras y se le quedó viendo a Maka ella ni siquiera lo miró la verdad yo haría lo mismo, tenía hambre así que fui a cenar estaban mi padre, mi madre mi abuela y mi hermano, en toda la cena nos la pasamos callados, un silencio muy incomodo para ser exactos.

Al terminar de cenar le dije a mi familia que quería hablar con todos, así que fuimos a la sala, todos se sentaron al igual que yo, mi padre me miraba muy curioso y serio tenía tanta rabia que se notaba fácilmente en mi cara mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano solo se nos quedaron viendo.

Bueno Soul ¿y de qué quieres hablar?-Mi padre me preguntaba con tono hipócrita mientras recargaba su cara en una de sus manos.

No te hagas el inocente padre sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar- le dije muy enojado esto hizo que mi padre me mirara enojado y se sentara derecho.

Te escuche muy bien mientras iba a mi cuarto, tu le dijiste a Shinigami-sama anoche por el espejo que no querías niños en la casa y que él se hiciera cargo de ellos - No quité mi mirada, cuando dije esto, mi hermano miró a mi padre sorprendido, mi abuela y mi madre solo lo miraban tristes.

Y eso que no es tu problema- Contestó mi padre como si nada, ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Claro que lo es- Le grité a mi padre no lo soportaba como le podía hacer eso a Maka.

¿Porqué es tu problema, acaso te importa tanto esa chica?- respondió mi padre con un tono más alto cuando yo le grité.

Si me importa mucho, porque es la única que me ha comprendido en todo este tiempo al igual que Wes- No sabía lo que había dicho pero era verdad me había encariñado con Maka y esos niños.

Eres igual que tu abuelo por eso murió- Me dijo hablando entre dientes, me enojé más cono se atreve a hablar así de su propio padre, cuando mi abuela oyó lo que dijo mi padre ella se levantó y se retiró de la sala maldición como se atreve a hacer eso mi padre.

Padre Soul tiene razón ¿porqué hiciste eso?- Esta vez fue Wes el que habló me sorprendí nunca pensé que Wes se pusiera en contra de nuestro padre, él solo nos miro serio.

Si quieren saber porque muy bien se los diré, yo no quiero en está casa, a un montón de niños que nos metieran en problemas, armas, técnicos y una bruja- Dijo mi padre muy exaltado.

¡Pero ya no estamos en Inglaterra padre estamos en Death City una ciudad la cual viven armas, técnicos, brujas y humanos en paz!- Le dijo mi hermano gritando, vaya Wes que si estaba enojado.

¿Entonces si no querías a armas y técnicos, dejaste a Maka vivir aquí?- Esta vez hable yo un poco más tranquilo al fin estaba respondiendo.

Acaso no sabes Soul, los padres de Maka eran muy famosos aquí, su madre una de los mejores técnicos y su padre una Death Sythe- Lo dijo mi padre como si nada, le importaba más la popularidad y la atención más que ayudar, no soporté más me paré de mi lugar y me acerqué a mi padre y lo golpeé tan fuerte que lo tiré de su asiento, él solo me miró sorprendido, yo me le quedé mirando enojado.

¡Como te atreves chiquillo insolente!- dijo incorporándose mi padre de su lugar listo para golpearme, yo solo transforme mi brazo en guadaña y se la acerqué al cuello.

Ni siquiera lo pienses- Le susurre a mi padre el me miraba con miedo y odio, el se alejó de mi.

¡Lárgate de esta casa!- Solo me gritó yo me quedé sorprendido, pero me sentía libre.

Es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde que nací- le dije con sarcasmo sonriendo.

Con mucho gusto me voy señor Evans- transformé la guadaña en brazo, me di la vuelta y me fui, al entrar a mi cuarto recogí mis cosas las más importantes, cuando me iba a ir me acordé de Maka, me dirigí a su cuarto y entre en él, me senté en un costado de la cama y le moví un mechón de su cabello que cubría su rostro, se veía muy linda mientras dormía, pero tenía que levantar a la bella durmiente para poder despedirme.

Maka…- Cuando le hablé ella abrió sus ojos ella me miró sorprendida.

Soul ¿qué pasa?- se talló sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

Vengo a despedirme me voy de la casa- le dije muy tranquilo pero ella se sorprendió.

Pero ¿porqué?- me preguntó muy exaltada no la quería ver así.

Mi padre me corrió de la casa por enojarme con él- si como no, solo por enojarme con él o por casi cortarle la garganta.

No te vayas Soul- ella me dijo suplicando y mirándome triste solo sonreí y ella entendió de inmediato que no podía quedarme.

Entonces me voy contigo- Dijo levantándose de la cama y recogiendo sus cosas.

¿Pero que dices Maka estas loca?- Dios se le zafó un tornillo a esta chica.

Yo no quiero estar en una casa en la cual este incomoda no me gusta, además no voy a dejar un amigo solo en apuros- Me lo dijo sonriendo cuando termino con sus maletas, me quedé sorprendido en mi lugar solo sonreí y salimos del cuarto, cuando íbamos a salir de la mansión mi madre y mi abuela estaban enfrente de la puerta.

Parece que si se van los dos de aquí verdad- Dijo mi madre sonriendo melancólicamente.

Mamá, abuela- Me sorprendió verlas ahí.

Soul no te vamos a dejar en la calle- dijo mi abuela triste y metió su mano a un bolsillo de su vestido.

Así que porque no te quedas en este departamento- Se acercó a mi dándome las llaves de un departamento.

¿Qué?- dijimos Maka y yo muy sorprendidos ¿qué estaba pasando?

Este departamento lo compre hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu abuelo y yo vivíamos aquí- Me lo dijo mi abuela sonriendo.

Abuela entonces tu eres una…- No pude terminar de hablar ya que ella término mi frase.

¿Técnico? Si lo se, yo pensaba que en mi familia no había sangre de arma o de técnico ya que tu padre y tu hermano no desarrollaron ninguna de esas habilidades pero tu si Soul- Dijo acercándose a mi sobándome la cabeza.

Abuela…- Fue lo único que podía decir mi abuela me sorprendió con la noticia.

Así que Soul, por favor quédense en este departamento no quiero dejar a mi hijo y su amiga en la calle- Yo acepté la oferta y miré a Maka vi que también la aceptaba, entonces mi abuela me dio una dirección, cuando íbamos saliendo oí lo que mi madre y mi abuela le decían a Maka.

Cuida bien a Soul, Maka- Ella solo asintió y luego salimos de la mansión.

**LAURENCE Y ANNETTE POV.**

Cuando vimos que Soul y Maka se iban alejando vi a mi suegra los miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté muy curiosa no sabía que pasaba.

Ellos dos me recuerdan a mi y a Sebastían cuando éramos jóvenes- Me respondía mientras me miraba, solo le sonreí, y deseaba que mi hijo le fuera bien.

**MAKA POV.**

Íbamos por las calles de Death city en la noche, siguiendo las instrucciones de la dirección de la hoja, entramos a un edificio, subimos varios pisos hasta que encontramos el departamento, Soul vio la llave y la metió en la manija, abrió la puerta y entramos al departamento, era muy hermoso, suficientemente grande para dos personas ya que había dos cuartos, nos sorprendió que el departamento no estuviera lleno de polvo.

Parece que descubrí el secreto de la abuela- Yo lo miraba confundida no entendía.

Con razón mandaba todos los día a los mayordomos a Death city- Le sonreí y nos acomodamos, cada quién en su cuarto, cuando acomodamos nuestras cosas fuimos a dormir.

Buenas noches Maka- me dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches Soul- Y así cada quien entró al cuarto y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente sonó mi despertador, lo apagué y me levanté de mi cama, fui directo a bañarme, al terminar me vestí con la ropa que me dieron el primer día que estuve en la mansión Evans, fui directo a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, al terminarlo fui a despertar a Soul, se notaba que no era muy madrugador.

Soul hora de levantarse hay que ir a la escuela- le hablé mientras iba entrando al cuarto, el empezó a despertarse, pero se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Solo 5 minutos más Maka- Vaya que flojo era.

Vamos ya está listo el desayuno, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde al shibusen- Me acerqué al el y le quite la sabana.

Esta bien- se levantó y fue al baño, yo fui a la cocina a preparar la mesa, me sorprendió la ropa que se puso una chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta larga color naranja unos pantalones de color café pálido y unos zapatos, después se sentó a desayunar. se sentó a desayunar.

Vaya sabe bien la comida- dijo el siguiendo comiendo, yo solo sonreí y tomé mi juego.

Sabe bien para que lo haga unos pechos planos- lo dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, yo solo escupí el jugo y le di un Maka-chop, lo deje tirado en el suelo y se levantó quejándose, yo solo me volteé y me reí al ver su cara de enojo, el también se rió, al terminar de desayunar, lavé los platos y fuimos al shibusen.

Oye Soul ¿En qué clase estamos?- le pregunté ya que era nueva aquí.

En la clase luna creciente- Yo solo lo seguí no sabía que hacer, llegamos al salón y vimos a Kid a Tsubaki y a Black Star, ellos no saludaron y hablamos, Soul como siempre chocó 5 con Black Star, Tsubaki me contó que ella era el arma de Black Star me contaron cosas de la escuela, después la dos vimos como hacían un relajo Kid, con Black Star peleando por lo mismo de ayer Soul solo los miraba aburrido, me reí al verlos, en eso llegó Sid sensei y ordenó que todos nos sentáramos, me hizo pasar al frente y me presentó con todos, la verdad todos eran muy amables, me senté alado de Soul y comenzó la clase, todos estábamos atentos, bueno a excepción de Soul que estaba dormido y Black Star que estaba al igual que Soul, cuando terminó la clase Kid me enseñó la escuela y vaya que era grande, en fin al terminar de enseñármela fui a ver a los niños estaban en su receso, ellos llegaron corriendo hacia mi y hablándome como les había ido a la escuela, yo me tuve que retirar ya que comenzaban las clases otra vez hasta que me topé con alguien.

Perdón- me disculpé ya que fui yo la que no se dio cuenta.

No lllll… lo siento yo- ella me veía con mucha pena, era una chica peli rosa, con un vestido negro.

Ella es Chrona, la hija de Medusa-sensei - Me la presentó ella se sonrojó cuando a vio Kid.

Hola mi nombre es Maka mucho gusto- Le extendí mi mano ella me miraba dudosa y también me extendió la mano y sonrió.

Oye tonta no te olvides de mi- En eso salió una cosa de color negra de la espalda de Chrona.

A el es Ragnarock mi arma- dijo presentándolo Chrona, él empezó a regañar a Chrona por cualquier cosa, yo solo la miraba vaya pobrecita, lo curioso es que ella también va a la misma clase que yo.

Cuando entramos al salón Soul y los demás ya estaban esperamos a Sid-sensei legará cuando llegó nos llamó a Kid y a mi para ir a la Death Room, no sabía porque, fuimos a la Death room, y ahí estaba Shinigami-sama enfrente del espejo.

Hola hola todos ¿como están?- preguntó muy feliz Shinigami-sama.

Hola muy bien Shinigami-sama- respondimos los dos al unisonó.

Maka-chan ¿cómo te ha ido en las clases?- Se oía muy feliz no sabía porque.

Muy bien gracias por recibirnos en la escuela a mis y a los niños- le contesté muy feliz- ponía de buen humor Shinigami-sama.

¿Qué sucede padre para que nos llamaste?- preguntó Kid ya que sabía que si no le preguntaba nuca llegaríamos al punto por el cual nos llamó.

Bueno les llamé porque unas personas les querían ver- nosotros lo miramos confundidos, cuando entraron esas personas no lo podía creer…

¡STEIN, MARIE!¡LIZ, PATTY!-Yo salí corriendo hacia ellos y me abrazó Stein con mucha dulzura y Liz y Patty reían conmigo, Kid también fue hacia ellos principalmente hacia Liz y Patty, ellos tres estaban muy felices de volverse a ver.

Pero pensé que ustedes- Iba a terminar de hablar cuando Stein habló.

¿Muertos? No Maka yo creé algo para que pensaran que estábamos muertos, hice unos cuerpos que se parecieran a nosotros, cuando les pasamos una pequeña parte de nuestra alma estaban vivos pero solo por un corto tiempo, fuimos a avisarle a Azuza para que nos ayudara pero fue muy tarde - Dijo Stein sonriendo y despeinándome.

Cuando íbamos a ir por ustedes Maka ya no estaba la casa- Me respondió Liz.

Y yo me acordé que papa-chan te dijo una vez que si había algo gravé fueras con Shinigami-sama- Dijo Patty muy feliz, yo también sonreí pero vi que Marie estaba cargando un bulto, Marie me vió y me lo acercó para que viera.

No puede ser ya nació- Le dije con alegría, ella asintió era una bebe con cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Su nombre es Hero- Dijo Stein abrazando a Marie no pude evitar sonreír no lo podía creer estaban vivos, Shinigami-sama habló un rato con nosotros y nos contaron porque hasta ahora vinieron a Death city porque nos estaban buscando y porque Marie dio a luz, cuando terminamos de hablar Nos retiramos al salón junto con Liz y Patty a excepción de Stein y Marie ya que tenían que hablar más con Shinigami-sama, cuando llegamos al salón ya se habían terminado las clases, Tsubaki y Chrona fueron corriendo hacia Liz y Patty ya que eran muy buenas amigas como me había contado Tsubaki hace rato, Soul fue hacia mi y me sonrió al ver que no todos mis seres queridos estaban muertos.

Oye Maka y ¿Donde estas viviendo ahora?- Me preguntó a Liz muy curiosa.

En un departamento con Soul- Le dije a Liz muy alegre, pero ella me miro muy picara, que pensaba ¿qué era novia de Soul? Vaya la verdad ya ni sabía que pensar, me sonrojé cuando se acercó más a mi.

¿No estaban viviendo con los Evans?-Preguntó Kid confundido, Soul se puso serio, así que ninguno de los dos contestamos.

¿Ne Maka ya tienes un compañero?- Preguntó Patty curiosa, yo moví mi cabeza en negación, fueron a hablarle a Sid sensei y le dijeron que no tenía compañero, así que llamó a todas las armas que no tenían técnico, incluyendo a Soul, me sorprendió que él aún no encontrara compañero, no dude ningún segundo en escoger a Soul primero, el me mostró una de sus sonrisas cool y yo solo sonreí, él se transformo en guadaña y lo sostuve y lo moví pesaba como una pluma.

No lo puedo creer como un ser tan débil como Maka pudo cargar a Soul y yo no pude- Gritó Black Star desesperado y moviéndose a todas partes.

Su sincronía de almas se lleva muy bien el uno con el otro así que esta dicho Soul será tu arma a partir de ahora y tu serás su técnica, el objetivo de todo técnico es matar a los que se han desviado del camino humano o sea los kishins, y convertir su arma en una Death Sythe- Soul se transformó otra vez en como era y asentimos a lo que dijo Sid sensei, me alegró mucho que Soul era mi arma me llevaba muy bien con él.

Bueno y para festejar que les parece si mañana hacemos fiesta en casa de Kid- Propuso Black Star muy alegre, todos aceptamos hasta Kid acepto.

No pero antes de la fiesta hay que enseñarle la ciudad a Maka e ir a comprar ropa ya que no tienes suficiente ¿verdad Maka?- Dijo Liz muy feliz yo asentí ya que si le decía que no a lo que decía Liz me iba a ir mal y no quieren conocer a Liz enojada.

Esta bien mañana en la mañana le enseñaremos la ciudad a Maka ¿pero a que horas será la fiesta?- preguntó Tsubaki curiosa y Chrona hizo el mismo gesto que ella.

A las ocho pm ya que es la hora más simétrica- Dijo Kid entusiasmado, a todos nos salió una gotita en la cabeza pero aceptamos.

Terminaron las clases y Soul y yo nos despedimos de todos cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras Soul se puso enfrente de mi impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

¿Qué sucede Soul?- No entendía que pasaba como siempre.

Te tengo una sorpresa- Me dijo entusiasmado y me mostró una llaves no sabía a que se refería bajamos completamente las escaleras y ahí estaba enfrente una motocicleta de color naranja lo suficientemente grande para que cupiéramos Soul y yo.

¿Y eso?- pregunté riéndome Soul se acercó a la motocicleta.

Es una motocicleta que compré así ya no tendremos que caminar siempre y nos podremos transportar más rápido- Creó que él estaba más feliz que yo por la motocicleta, nos subimos a ella y Soul la encendió, cuando la arrancó sentí un empujón me dio miedo que abracé a Soul vi que el se sonrojó, pero no me importó después de un rato el miedo se fue y disfruté el viaje en motocicleta, si que era divertido.

Espero que mi vida siga igual de feliz y calmada como ahora, ¿se podrá tener una vida así o no?

_Continuara_

_Wiii otro capitulo terminado jajaja_

_Esta vez quería un final feliz XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado mi sorpresa y el siguiente capítulo espero que también les guste_

_Bueno me tengo que ir_

_SAYONARA_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!!!! ^^_


	8. Capitulo 7

_Hola aquí otra vez su autora Agrias-chan_

_Bueno aquí vine a dejarles otro capitulo ahh y por los que no leyeron el anterior es porque no se me actualizo el fic T.T_

_Bueno y si todavía se preguntan por la canción que toca Soul en el piano esta en mi profile si la quieren escuchar ehh_

_Hey avisando para que les de más risa el capitulo vean la canción de un sountrack de Soul Eater que está en mi profile ok?_

_Bueno a seguir escribiendo _

_AGRIAS-CHAN AVRE EL TELÓN AHORA!!!!!!!_

**SOUL POV.**

**(En el parque)**

Estaba sentado tranquilamente en la banca exhausto por todo lo que tuvimos que visitar.

Vaya Soul no te vez nada bien estas muy pálido y tienes unas ojeras muy grandes- Me dijo Black Star sentándose alado de mi.

¿Y porqué será, no es por culpa de una cierta persona que está sentada a mi lado?- Le dije con mucho fastidio la verdad estaba muy cansado.

¿Eh quien Soul? Nadie más esta sentado con nosotros- Vaya que idiota no entiende nada.

¡ES POR TU CULPA ESTUPIDO CHICO ESTRELLA!- A pesar de que sea mi mejor amigo la verdad es un idiota.

Ahh por lo de la mañana Soul un Dios como yo tiene que despertar a sus súbditos temprano con su hermosa luz jajaja- Me dijo el parándose arriba de la banca y gritando como loco.

Idiota- susurre -.-' todavía me acuerdo lo que pasó en la mañana.

_Flash back (Death city, 5 de la mañana)_

_Estaba durmiendo agusto como un chico cool lo haría, tranquilo en su cama cómoda y caliente, todavía el Sol de Death city estaba durmiendo, estaba soñando que comía cientos de almas de Kishin ahh era el paraíso lo mejor que he dormido hasta ahora, hasta que…_

_¡HOLA YA ES DE MAÑANA SOUL, MAKA ES HORA DEL PASEO!- (rompiendo la puerta. Agrias-chan: Tanto que me costo imaginarla T.T) Entro Black Star haciendo añicos la puerta, después entró a mi cuarto._

_¡SOUL YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE FLOJO!- Lo peor es que me dijo esto gritándome en la oreja._

_¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!- Grité y después de esto caí de mi cama con la cara al suelo._

_¡JAJA SOUL TE VES CHISTOSO!- Dijo riéndose de mi además de que le salían lagrimas en los ojos de la risa que le daba._

_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOSTRAES BLACK STAR NO VEZ QUE ESTABA DORMIDO!- Le grité levantándome del piso hasta quedar a la misma altura que él._

_Pero Soul hoy vamos a enseñarle la ciudad a Maka- Me dijo como si nada, la verdad tenía razón tal vez a mi y a Maka se nos había echo tarde, entonces preferí ver el reloj cuanto nos habíamos retrasado pero para mi sorpresa…_

_¡PERO QUE CHIGANDOS TE PASA SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!- (Agrias-chan: yo hubiera maldecido igual o peor yo me levantó bien tarde XD) Lo agarre de la camiseta estaba loco o que era muy temprano, él se zafó de mi y le lancé el despertador lo bueno es que le logré pegar en su cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso, pero para mi sorpresa vi a Kid, Tsubaki y a Chrona, estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo._

_Buenos días Soul- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo cayerón al sofá dormidos._

_Ahh Soul no debes de ser así de cruel con tu Dios- Me dijo levantándose del piso sobándose la cabeza._

_Pues tu de idiota levantándome demasiado temprano- Le dije mirándolo enojado, en eso vi como Liz y Patty sacaban arrastrando a Maka de su cuarto en las mismas condiciones que yo._

_¡Vamos Maka-nee-chan levántate, báñate y vístete!- Le decía Patty muy feliz, me sorprendía como podía estar tan despierta ah estas horas._

_¡Maka vamos ahí que ver la ciudad rápido para que podamos llegar a tiempo al centro comercial!- Decía muy feliz Liz al igual que despierta de Black Star, pero ya sabía la razón por la cual estaba levantada temprano con solo oír la palabra "centro comercial"._

_Solo 5 minutos más y para que ir al centro comercial es aburrido- Decía Maka tirándose al piso acomodándose otra vez para dormirse, gravé erro en eso se puso Liz como un demonio cuando dijo que el centro comercial era aburrido._

_¡MAKA TE VAS A LEVANTAR Y TE VAS A ARREGAR Y NUNCA VUELAVAS A DECIR QUE EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ES ABURRIDO!- Liz se puso como demonio que hasta el mismísimo Dios Kishin se asustaría, eso hizo que Kid, Chrona, Tsubaki, Maka hasta incluso yo nos levantáramos._

_¡AHORA TODOS SE VAN A LEVANTAR Y VESTIR RÁPIDO ENTENDIERON!- Dijo Liz con una voz que ni sabía que tenía._

_¡SI SEÑORITA!- Le saludamos como soldados, y nos fuimos a preparar, Maka fue la primera en entrar al baño a bañarse y arreglarse ya que si no estaba lista en 5 minutos Liz la iba a ser pedazos, ella nos estaba vigilando, daba miedo, esto no es cool, en fin yo me estaba tardando más de la cuenta entonces._

_¡SOUL APURATE!- Yo solo la miré y la ignoré al igual que como le hice a mi padre hace días (Agrias-chan: la mando por el arco del triunfo)._

_¿Porqué me debó apurar? Solo es un estúpido centro comercial- Gravé error._

_¡LIZ-CHOP!- Ella me dejó tirado en el piso cal igual que Maka lo hace per en vez de sacar libros de la nada al igual que Maka, ella se pone un guante con picos, me ayudó Kid a levantarme ya que no estaba en condiciones gracias al golpe de Liz, me vestí lo más rápido que pude ya que no quería otro Liz-chop y nos fuimos de la casa._

_Fin de flash back._

Carajo era muy temprano, eso lo hubiera ahorrado en dormir- lo dije para mi mismo, pero Black Star me miro confundido, en eso vimos llegar a las chicas, ya que ellas habían ido a comprar unos helados, Maka estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

**MAKA POV.**

Vimos a los chicos de lejos la verdad tenía tanta flojera y sueño que apenas si podía caminar demonios me acuerdo como nos levantaron en la mañana.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi suave cama hasta que Black Star llegó y rompió la puerta (Agrias-chan: ¡MI PUERTA T.T!) la verdad ya lo había oído pero pensé que era porque estaba dormida así que lo ignoré pero en eso Liz y Patty entraron a mi habitación._

_¡Maka-chan hora de levantarse!- Gritaron las dos al unisonó la verdad no me importó, solo me volteé para darles la espalda, en eso Patty se me acercó._

_¡FLOJA TABLA DE PLANCHAR LEVANTATE!- Cuando me gritó me caí de mi cama._

_Vamos Maka ahí que apurarnos para ir al centro comercial- Me decía Liz muy feliz, yo solo la ignoré y me recosté otra vez en mi cama, como quiera ellas me agarraron y me arrastraron afuera de la habitación y lo demás es historia, una Liz enojada y un Soul desangrándose por la cabeza._

_Fin de flash back._

Llegamos hasta los chicos y me senté alado de Soul, los dos caíamos del sueño.

Vamos chicos tenemos que seguir viendo la ciudad- Dijo Tsubaki muy feliz intentando reanimarnos a Soul y a mi, como quiera no tuvimos opción y seguimos caminando por la ciudad, cuando íbamos caminando vi una librería, yo miré a Liz y ella asintió yo entre corriendo a la tienda ¡demonios me encantan los libros!

Bienvenidos- Nos saludó el señor de la tienda, yo también lo saludé, me fui directo a los libros y empecé a ver cuales me gustaban, agarre una montaña de libros que me iba a comprar, cuando puse los libros en le escritorio del señor para que me cobrará vi a lo lejos mi libro favorito el cual leía de niña "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas_" no me pude resistir y también lo puse con los demás libros.

¿Para qué compras tantos libros?- Me preguntó Soul muy confundido.

Es que me gusta mucho leer además me gustan mucho los libros- Le contesté muy feliz.

¿Pero para que tantos? Solo son un montón de estúpidos libros, se nota que eres un ratón de biblioteca- Me dijo burlándose de, riéndose junto con Black Star.

¡MAKA-CHOP!- Lo dejé inconsciente en el suelo el señor de la tienda se quedó sorprendido y me dio los libros en una bolsa, cuando Soul se levantó del suelo, le aventé las bolsas de libros, él las agarró y me miró enojado.

Eso es por burlarte de mí, ahora de castigo te los vas a llevar- le dije sacando la lengua, el me miro con fastidio y los cargó, seguimos viendo la ciudad hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad por la cual todos nos estábamos preparando (Agrias-chan: redoble de tambores) "El centro comercial".

Cuando entramos al centro comercial Liz parecía niño en juguetería y en dulcería juntos, Patty la seguí haciendo los mismos gestos que ella, la seguimos por detrás hasta que llegó el momento de mi tortura.

¡Maka! Es hora de comprarte ropa- Ella me dijo muy feliz pero antes de reaccionara ella ya me estaba jalando hacia la tienda, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona nos seguían por detrás, nos probamos, ya que Liz obligaba a todas a probarnos ropa, en fin en una de las tiendas me probé una camisa larga con una corbata verde con rayas blancas, un chaleco de color beish, una falda escocesa de color rojo y unas botas de blanco con negro, a verdad me gustaba mucho este conjunto, especialmente porque me sentía cómoda, pero a Liz no le gustaba mucho pero no me importó, aparte compre este conjunto con una gabardina negra que estaba larga.

Al fin Liz decidió tomar un descanso y fuimos a la cafetería del centro comercial, todos estábamos como muertos a excepción de Liz , Patty y Black Star, pedimos unas sodas y empezamos a hablar, todo estaba bien hasta que…

Oye Liz-chan que te vas a poner para la fiesta- le preguntó Tsubaki muy feliz, yo reaccioné y la mire con miedo la cara de un lado a otro para que negara lo que dijo pero muy tarde.

¡Ahh! Si es cierto el vestido de Maka para esta noche- yo solo me puse a llorar mientras Liz me arrastraba a una tienda, los chicos también entraron a la tienda ya que Liz los obligo.

Me dio un sinfín de vestidos para probarme, hasta que me dio uno de tipo estraplen de color blanco y con un moño de color verde, y unos zapatos del mismo color con un moño al igual que el vestido  
(Agrias-chan: para ver vestido entrar a mi profile, esta un poco modificado el color XD).

Sal Maka te queremos ver- Dijo Liz muy animada.

¡Vamos Maka-nee-chan!- Gritó Patty con entusiasmo.

No va a pasar nada no te preocupes Maka-chan- Me decía Tsubaki en un intento de que ya no tuviera pena al salir.

Cuando salí todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, en especial Soul, yo me sonroje al sentir su mirada, todos tenían una cara de que habían encontrado un descubrimiento nuevo, como un nuevo animal, ¡maldición porque me comparo con un animal! Mejor decidí hablar para que quitaran esa cara.

Bueno que les parece- Les pregunté con nerviosismo ya que no sabía como reaccionar.

¡MAKA TE VES KAWAI!- Liz gritaba con entusiasmo.

¡WOW esa es Maka-nee-chan!- Decía Patty mirándome por todas partes.

Maka-chan te vez muy linda- Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa, yo me sentí aliviada si que ella sabía como hacerme sentir mejor.

Yo no se como lidiar con esto pero te vez muy linda Maka- Me dijo Chrona con nerviosismo y se ocultó detrás de Tsubaki.

¡TE VEZ EXCELENTE MAKA ASÍ PODRAS ESTAR ALADO DE UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO!- Yo solo me reí ya que Black Star gritaba como loco.

Lo malo que no es simétrico pero es lindo Maka- Me decía Kid decepcionado pero con una sonrisa, el último que quedaba era Soul él no decía nada solo se me quedaba mirando, yo me sonroje más, la verdad quería saber su opinión.

**SOUL POV.**

Cuando Maka salió del probador no lo podía creer se veía hermosa, la verdad no sabía que decir solo me le quedaba viendo, parecía un perro cuando le muestran su hueso.

¡Hey Soul que te pasa acaso te gusto Maka!- Me dio un codazo pero eso no me preocupo, Maka y yo nos sonrojamos cuando dijo eso, la verdad tenía que decir algo rápido esta situación no era nada cool, vamos Soul piensa, piensa.

Bueno al menos con ese vestido no te vez tan plana- _Inner Soul: idiota, estúpido, fue lo único que se te pudo ocurrir imbécil, "Bueno con ese vestido no te vez tan plana" no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor._

Maka solo me miró molesta y se empezó a poner roja nunca la había visto así, en verdad que la había regado.

¡SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA!- Me pegó con una enciclopedia de 3,000,000 páginas en la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro.

Después de un rato vi que era arrastrado por Kid y por Black Star.

Oh ya despertaste Soul- Me Dijo Kid con alivio, ¿Qué pensó que estaba muerto o qué?

Vaya Soul se ve que Maka se enojo mucho- Me dijo Black Star preocupado creo que nunca me vio así de golpeado.

¿Y hablando de Maka, donde está?- Le pregunté parándome del piso por el cual me estaban arrastrando, vaya nunca pensé que hacer enojar a Maka sería tan peligroso (_nota mental: tener más cuidado con las bromas que le vaya a hacer a Maka_).

Ahh ella está con las chicas viendo vestidos para las demás- Yo no contesté solo me senté en una banca y esperar y si podía pedirle una disculpa, cuando regresaron las chicas estaban apoyando a Chrona para que se pusiera su vestido y ella salía con su misma frase, "no se como lidiar con eso", me le quede viendo a Maka, cuando nuestra miradas se cruzaron ella solo desvió la mirada enojada, ¿porqué se enoja tanto otras veces ya la eh molestado con eso? Es divertido molestarla, pero hay que aceptarlo está vez me pasé de más.

Al fin estábamos saliendo del centro comercial y todos nos despedimos ya que nos íbamos a arreglar para la fiesta de Kid la cual dijo que asistiéramos exactamente a las 8, lo malo es que en todo el camino Maka no me hablaba, hasta cuando llegamos a la clase me cerró la puerta en la cara, no me importó ella se encerró en su cuarto, yo me tiré en el sofá y prendí la tele la verdad ni siquiera la estaba viendo solo estaba pensando en la forma de disculparme con Maka, bueno me tuve que tragar mi orgullo e ir a disculparme toqué su puerta pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, la toqué varias veces hasta que al fin contestó.

¿Qué quieres?- Preguntaba ella desde el otro lado de la puerta, tenía su voz con tono de enojo.

Oí Maka ¿puedo pasar?- Se abrió la puerta ya que no sabía si iba a salir volando un libro o que cosa, pero para mi sorpresa Maka estaba acostada en su cama dándome la espalda, yo solo me acerqué y me senté a un lado de la cama, "_bueno Soul es ahora o nunca_".

Maka perdón por lo que dije en el centro comercial- Solo me preparé para un Maka-chop pero no recibí nada, ella seguí en su lugar quieta.

Maka…- Vaya no pensé que una broma llegaría tan lejos.

Soul…- Por fin habla es un milagro.

La verdad tu dijiste eso porque me veo mal con el vestido ¿verdad?- Esa pregunta me sorprendió, no quería lastimar a Maka y no pensé que le haría tanto daño ese comentario.

No la verdad no- Le tengo que decir la verdad aunque no se vea cool.

Te veías muy hermosa con él Maka- Ella me miró sorprendida con un rubor en sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa con esa cara.

¿Enserio?- Me preguntó desviando su mirada para que no viera su rubor pero se notaba aunque ella no quisiera.

Si, ¿porqué no te lo pones ya para ir a la fiesta?- Le dije mostrando una de mis sonrisas cool ella me la correspondió y se levantó de su cama agarrando el vestido.

Bueno entonces sal de mi cuarto Evans- Me dijo señalándome afuera de la habitación.

¿Porqué?- Le pregunté normal.

Porqué me voy a cambiar tonto- Me dijo poniendo uno de sus puchero de niña.

¿No quieres que te ayude?- Otra metida de pata.

¡MAKA-CHOP!- No puedo creer que haya recibido otro Maka-chop en tan solo un día, claro sin contar con el Liz-chop, ella me aventó fuera del cuarto como si fuera muñeco de trapo.

¡Vete a cambiar ya antes de que se nos haga tarde!- Me gritó del otro lado de la puerta, me levanté de mi lugar y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme con un traje que ya tenía, era una camisa azul, con una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Yo ya había terminado de cambiarme así que esperé a Maka en la sala, grité aleluya cuando ella salió de su habitación, pero me quedé igual de embobado que en el centro comercial, se veía hermosa en ese vestido pero ya estaba mejor peinada, llevaba el cabello suelto agarrado por una diadema del mismo color de los moños, me quedé en mi lugar hasta que ella me hizo reaccionar.

¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntaba tartamudeando, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas yo solo me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

Te vez muy bien Maka- Ella solo sonrió y caminó hacía la puerta de entrada (Agrias-chan: La que Black Star rompió ¡MI PUERTA! Sigue llorando Agrias-chan. ) .

Tu también te vez muy bien Soul- Salimos de la casa y no encaminamos a la casa de Kid, llegamos justo a tiempo a las 8 exactas, ahí nos recibieron Liz, Patty y Chrona, lo malo fue que Black Star y Tsubaki llegaron tarde por solo un minuto, Kid le puso la madrina de su vida a Black Star por llegar tarde según él, todo estaba bien en la fiesta, la música, la comida, todos estaban bailando, excepto Maka y yo, la verdad no me gusta mucho bailar no me llama la atención.

Soul…- Mire a quien me estaba hablando y era Maka.

¿Porqué no bailas?- Me preguntó ella sentándose alado de mi.

Porque no me llama la atención- Le dije rápidamente cuando ella me preguntó.

¿Y tu porqué no bailas?- Ahora era yo el que preguntaba.

Es que yo no se bailar tengo 2 pies izquierdos- Me dijo saliéndole una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar?- Le dije como si nada, pero obtuve a una Maka muy sonrojada jejeje (risa maléfica)

Claro pero te advierto que no me hago responsable de daños joven Evans- Me dijo ella riéndose, también me hizo reír a mi también por la broma.

Me arriesgare señorita Albarn- Le contesté de forma cortes, ella solo le dio más risa, fuimos al balcón que había en el segundo piso de la casa de Kid, ya que Maka no quería que la vieran bailar los demás, me acerqué a ella y la agarré de la mano y la cintura ella se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba antes, ella me agarró del hombro y apretó mi mano.

¿Lista?- Le pregunté como juego para que se sintiera más tranquila.

Si- Contestó muy entusiasmada.

Bueno… solo sígueme, uno, dos, uno, dos, - Iba contando los pasos pero parecía que ella no podía seguirme, se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó pero la sostuve antes de que cayera, nos quedamos mirando por un rato hasta que reaccionamos, lo volvimos a intentar.

Vamos Maka uno, dos, uno, dos- Ella parecía que me seguía a la perfección, ella se alegró.

Mira Soul lo logré- Me decía ella muy entusiasmada.

Ya vez un maestro cool como yo hasta le puede enseñar a bailar a un burro- Le dije sonriendo ella solo se rió y seguimos bailando.

¿Oye Soul y donde aprendiste a bailar?- Ella me miraba con curiosidad.

Me enseñó mi madre- Ella me miró con cara se sorprendió, nos miramos y nos perdimos ambos en los ojos, yo en los de Maka y ella en los míos, pero un dolor en pie lo arruinó todo.

¡AUCH!- Ella me había pisado con él tacón creo que si tenía con lo que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Ah lo siento Soul- Ella se soltó de mi apenada.

No te preocupes no es nada- _Inner Soul: "No es nada me duele de a mares"._

Muchas gracias por enseñarme a bailar Soul- Yo le sonreí y para mi sorpresa ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se alejó de mi sonrojada dejándome al igual que ella, no dijimos nada por un rato hasta que un ruido nos llamó la atención, era Black Star que había roto una simétrica vajilla de Kid, Maka fue a ayudar a Tsubaki ya que Tsubaki estaba agarrando Black Star para que no fuera a golpear a Kid y Liz, Patty y Chrona estaban sosteniendo a Kid para que no destazara a Black Star en plena fiesta, yo solo me quedé viendo de lejos no me quería meter en peleas inútiles que se van a acabar en solo 5 minutos, pero seguía recordando el beso en la mejilla que me había dado Maka.

Esto se va poner interesante- Fue lo único que dije antes de bajar a ayudar a Tsubaki y Maka

_Continuara…_

_Wiiii que les parece el cap, espero que les haya gustado, éste lo hice bien largo ya que tenía mucha inspiración ok entonces espero que les guste (amenazando a los lectores.)_

_Bueno ya me tengo que ir._

_Sayonara_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!!!!! ^^_


	9. Capitulo 8

_Hola aquí Agrias-chan reportándose para poner su siguiente cap._

_Bueno la verdad me siento muy triste ya que siento que muy pocos leen mi fic T.T pero…_

_¡ME VALE MADRES XD! Voy a seguir escribiendo quieran o no, también agradezco a todos los que me han puesto review y los que hayan leído mi fic gracias se los agradezco mucho y voy a terminar por ustedes y por mi, esta historia pero todavía le falta jajajaja._

_Bueno a seguirle con la historia._

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN… AHORA!_

**MAKA POV.**

La alarma del reloj sonó yo solo me levanté y la apague, abrí la ventana de mi cuarto, de veraz que hacía buen clima hoy, de repente empecé a recordar cosas, ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que llegué aquí, Soul y yo ya habíamos ido a muchas misiones para matar a los Kishins, nuestro primer Kishin fue Jack el destripador fue muy fácil esa misión, pero eso no me importó, hace un mes que me había dado cuenta de que amaba a Soul pero no sabía si el correspondería mis sentimientos, siempre mantiene su postura de chico cool, pero aún así lo amaba, fui directamente al baño pues para bañarme ¡dha! (agrias-chan: es como decir ¡obvio!).

Salí de bañarme, me vestí con mi ropa favorita, mi camisa de manga larga con corbata de color verde y rayas blancas, mi chaleco de color beish, mi falda escocesa de color roja y mis botas, claro que también me peine mi cabello con mis dos coletas, salí de mi cuarto y empecé a hacer el desayuno.

Soul como siempre no se levantó a pesar de que su despertador sonó, ya lleva 20 despertadores rotos por tanto golpearlos para poder apagarlos, abrí la puerta y como era de esperarse seguía dormido, me acerqué a la cama y empecé a moverlo.

Soul ya es de mañana hay que ir a la escuela- Le dije con un tono suave y dulce, el solo se movió al lado contrario y se tapó con las sabanas.

Solo 5 minutos más Maka- Su voz se oía muy cansada pero teníamos que ir a la escuela.

Vamos Soul ya está el desayuno, si no te voy a dar un Maka-chop- Lo amenacé y salí por la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras que a él se le ponía la cara azul del susto, salió de su cuarto y se fue a bañar y a vestir, salió del baño, yo no lo miré yo estaba sirviendo el desayuno, él se me acercó y me agarró una de las coletas, yo lo miré, tenía una mirada muy extraña.

Sabes te verías mejor con el cabello suelto- Me dijo mientras me soltaba mi coleta y se sentaba en su lugar listo para comer.

Si pero a mi me gusta recoger mi cabello en coletas- me senté y empecé a comer.

También te vez bien con tus coletas- Me respondió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de hot cake a la boca, solo sonreí, los dos terminamos nuestro desayuno y fuimos directo al shibusen, cuando entramos había como siempre un Black Star gritando a todo mundo que tan grande era y Tsubaki solo lo elogiaba más y le aplaudía, Liz se estaba pintando las uñas y Patty estaba habiendo una jirafa de origami y Kid medía la simetría del salón, Soul y yo nos fuimos a sentar todos nos saludaron y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, Soul se puso hablar con Black Star y yo me puse a leer un libro hasta que…

Hola Maka- Me habló Tsubaki mientras Liz, Patty y Chrona se sentaban a mí alrededor yo solo las salude, todas se me acercaron más dejándonos poco espacio entre nosotras.

¿Hey Maka ya le dijiste a Soul de lo que sientes?- Me susurraba Liz para que no escuchara nadie más, volteamos a ver a los chicos y como siempre había ocurrido una pelea entre Kid y Black Star y Soul estaba como referí, nos arrinconamos otra vez para evitar que escucharan la platica, yo a las chicas les había dicho que me gustaba Soul después de la fiesta de Kid, todas gritaron como locas excepto Chrona que me miraba tímida y salía con su frase de que no sabía lidiar con eso.

No se lo he dicho pero espero hacerlo pronto- Le dije a Liz susurrándole.

Mejor ya dile Maka o si no cuando le digas va a ser muy tarde- Me decía Tsubaki, yo solo agaché mi mirada y me sonroje.

Es que yo no se como decirle ¿y si no me corresponde?- alcé mi mirada triste, ellas solo sonrieron y me abrazaron.

Tu puedes Maka-chan- Me decía Tsubaki muy feliz dándome ánimos como siempre.

Mi hermanita es muy bonita así que no puede rechazarte- Liz solo me abrazaba más fuerte.

Si te rechaza yo me lo madreo Maka- Me decía Patty mientras ponía cara de maniática y rompía el cuello de la jirafa de origami.

Ttttu puede Mmmaka- Tartamudeaba Chrona con pena, yo solo le sonreí a todas la verdad me sentía bien que todas me apoyaran.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, pero no entraba nadie al salón todos no quedamos viendo a la puerta hasta que oímos que algo que rechinaba se acercaba y no lo podía creer era mi peor pesadilla, era Stein que se había caído de la silla cuando entraba al salón todos se le quedaron viendo con duda, Liz, Patty y yo solo pusimos cara de miedo y nuestras caras se tornaban azules.

Hola chicos yo voy hacer su nuevo maestro a partir de ahora- Se levantó del piso y se sentó en su silla acercándose al escritorio.

¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Mátenme ahora!- Gritábamos Liz, Patty y yo como locas, Stein solo se nos quedó mirando serio, nosotras nos helamos y no callamos.

¿Hey Maka qué te sucede estás muy extraña? Estás de color azul- Me dijo Soul estaba muy preocupado, pero yo solo me le quedaba viendo a Stein con miedo.

¿Liz, Patty están bien?- También le preguntó Kid preocupado a ellas, pero ellas estaban en el mismo estado que yo.

Bueno hay que comenzar la clase y que mejor manera de comenzarla haciendo una disección en la mañana- Dijo muy feliz, se acercó al escritorio ahí había algo envuelto en una sabana blanca, cuando el la quitó todos nos quedamos helados, era un Koala estaba en una jaula y nos miraba como diciéndonos "sálvenme" y tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

¡¿Qué?- Gritaron todos con miedo y ya se que pensaban todos que que le pasaba, si se le había zafado un tornillo "aparte del que ya tiene en su cabeza".

Uhmm Stein-sensei se supone que hoy íbamos a ver las ondas de alma- Le dije con miedo, el ya estaba listo para abrir al animal pero el solo me miró sonriente.

Y que mejor manera de saber sobre las ondas de alma que diseccionando un animal- Esta vez sus lentes brillaron y todos temblamos.

Creo que ya por que estabas con la cara azul Maka- Decía Soul mientras volteaba a ver a otra parte para no ver la masacre del animal.

Y solo eso es una de las razones- Le dije mientras volteaba a ver a Liz y a Patty, Liz estaba vomitando y Patty mirando con asco, esto me recordaba cuando Stein nos daba clases de niñas, para ser honesta es un maestro muy estricto y para todo tiene que diseccionar algo, siempre Liz estaba vomitando y Patty con mirada de asco, yo solo leía un libro para no ver la asquerosidad que hacía.

**SOUL POV.**

Por Kami ese tipo esta loco disecciono al animal como si nada yo estaba mirando a otra parte pero oí que alguien me llamaba volteé a ve y vi que era Black Star yo me agaché lo más posible para que Stein no nos viera.

¿Oye Soul y ya le dijiste a Maka que te gusta?- Me susurró mientras veíamos la masacre, yo le había contado a Black Star y a Kid desde que conocí a Maka que la amaba.

No le he dicho espero el momento adecuado- Dije mientras miraba a Black Star para no mirar a Stein.

Soul eso no es nada cool- Me dijo Black Star diciendo mi frase, pero tengo que aceptarlo me la aplicó (Agrias-chan: para los que no sepan significa que se la regresó)

Ya deja de ser un miedoso Soul- Me regaño pegándome en la cabeza

Cállate de una buena vez- yo le regresé el golpe.

¡No cállate tu!- Empezamos a callarnos una y otra vez Black Star y yo, la verdad a veces era molesto, en eso un bisturí pasó entre nosotros y se encajo en el escritorio de atrás, los dos miramos con miedo de donde venía y vimos que fue Stein quien la aventó.

¡Cállense los dos de una buena vez!- Nos gritó Stein con enojo, Black Star y yo solo nos separamos y nos sentamos derechos.

Esa es la otra razón por la cual no me gusta que nos de clase- Se me acercó Maka mientras me susurraba en el oído yo solo asentí y tuve que ver la asquerosidad que hizo, para nuestra suerte el timbre tocó y todos salimos corriendo de salón ya que no sabíamos si era capaz de diseccionarnos.

Nno me gusta su clase- tartamudeaba Chrona mientras abrazaba a Ragnarock del miedo.

No es simétrica su forma de diseccionar y aparte es asquerosa- Kid volteaba a ver mientras hacía cara de asco.

Me da miedo su clase- Decía Tsubaki mientras se abrazaba para si misma por el miedo, estaba muy pálida y temblaba mucho.

Es que Stein así da las clases por cualquier cosa le gusta diseccionar- Dijo Maka mientras miraba con fastidio hacía delante.

Yo ya me acostumbre pero como quiera me da cosa ver su clase- Decía Patty mientras brincaba a todas partes.

Yo no me he acostumbrado sigo vomitando- Decía Liz con un pañuelo en su boca ya que quería vomitar otra vez.

¿Ustedes ya saben como da las clases?- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Si, nosotras desde niñas vivíamos con Stein y con Marie- Respondió Liz quitándose el pañuelo de su boca.

Ya veo por eso se pusieron así cuando entró él al salón de clases verdad- Dijo Black Star mientras las miraba, ellas solo asintieron.

Lo bueno de hoy es que terminamos rápido las clases y regresamos rápido a casa, yo me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, Maka se fue a su cuarto y se puso a leer un libro, estaba por dormirme hasta que oí que alguien llamó a la puerta.

¡Ya voy!- Gritó Maka para que supiera que ella iba a atender, yo salí de mi cama y salí a ver quien era.

Maka ¿Quién es?-

Hola Wes-kun- Yo levanté la cara sorprendido y si ahí estaba Wes en la puerta.

Hola hermanito- Él me sonrió, Maka lo dejó pasar y lo invitó a la cocina, yo ni siquiera me moví me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera aquí.

¿Pero cómo supiste que…?- No pude terminar de hablar

¿Estaban aquí? La abuela me dijo- Me senté en una de las sillas mientras el hablaba, Maka estaba haciendo té ya que sabía que a Wes le gustaba mucho el té, se lo sirvió y se sentó alado de mi.

¿Y para que viniste?- Le dije serio ya que no sabía si venía para bien o para mal.

Que rudo Soul ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito y a su amiga?- Yo me le quedé viendo serio, ya sabía que tramaba algo.

Ve al grano Wes se muy bien que para que vinieras es por algo- Le dio un sorbo al té, yo solo fruncí el seño y me crucé de brazos

Ahh creó que me atrapaste, papá va a dar una fiesta en la mansión y va a invitar a toda Death city incluyendo a todos los del shibusen y mi padre quiere que tu y yo toquemos en la fiesta- Bajó la taza cuando lo obligué a hablar.

No voy a volver a esa casa y menos a complacer los deseos de ese viejo- Me paré de mi silla y caminé a mi habitación ya que no quería escuchar más.

Pero mamá y la abuela te quieren ver- Yo me paré en el marco de la puerta y abrí los ojos no sabía que hacer, pero tenía razón estoy aquí gracias a Wes, mi mamá y la abuela.

Esta bien voy a ir- Gruñí molesto ya que no me gustaba la idea pero tenía que ir a verlas.

Muy bien ah también puedes ir tú Maka, además tu eres una alumna del shibusen ¿no es verdad?- Miró a Maka con una sonrisa y ella asintió, Wes se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta (Agrias-chan: ¡Ya reparé la puerta! wii) , Maka fue con él para despedirlo.

Muy bien los veré a los dos en la fiesta ¡Hasta luego!- Puso su sonrisa de siempre y se fue.

Adiós Wes-kun que vuelvas pronto- Maka también le sonreía y se despedía de él yo solo me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré y me tiré en la cama, pude oír como Maka cerraba la puerta del departamento y pude oír como caminaba hacía mi cuarto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver que era Maka, ella se me acercó y se sentó a un costado de la cama.

¿Soul estás molesto?- Ella me preguntó triste.

No, no estoy molesto es solo que no quiero volver a esa mansión, no quiero ver a mi padre, no quiero tocar una canción que me ordené él- Maka volteó a verme se podía ver que estaba preocupada por mi.

No te preocupes yo también voy a ir a la fiesta así que no te sientas así, yo siempre te apoyaré Soul- Yo le sonreía a Maka ella sabía como animarme siempre.

Gracias Maka, yo también voy a estar contigo para todo- Yo le puse una de mis sonrisas cool y ella sonrió aún más.

Bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir- Maka se paró de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches Soul-

Buenas noches Maka- Yo me quedé dormido al instante ya que mañana debemos estar en la mañana en la mansión.

_Bueno los voy a dejar con el suspenso de que va a pasar en la fiesta pero no se preocupen lo voy a subir pronto jejeje._

_Wiii porfavor pónganme review es mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo XD_

_Bueno ya me voi_

_Sayonara!_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA! ^^_


	10. Capitulo 9

_Hola aquí Agrias-chan reportándose para dejar otro cap XD_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho (llorando de alegría)_

_Bien a seguirle con la historia, antes de que se me olvide si quieren saber como es el vestido de Maka esta en mi profile ok_

_De una vez aviso, va a ser puro Soul pov este cap ehh ok._

_Bueno es hora del show_

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA! ^^_

**SOUL POV.**

Estábamos enfrente de las puertas de la mansión solo me les quede viendo la verdad no quería entrar, Maka me miraba seria, ella agarró mi mano y me sonrió intentando animarme, yo toqué la puerta y una mayordomo abrió la puerta.

Buenos días joven Evans, señorita Albarn lo estaban esperando, las señoras y su hermano los están esperando en la sala- Me dijo invitándome a pasar.

Muchas gracias- le respondí y nos dirigimos a la sala cuando entramos estaban mi madre y mi abuela sentadas, ellas al vernos se pararon y fueron a abrazarnos.

Me alegra mucho que hayas venido hijo- Me dijo mi madre muy feliz acariciándome mi cara.

Y veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿no es así?- Mi abuela nos vio de forma picara y nos señaló que nos estábamos agarrando la mano, ni me había dado cuanta de que la seguía agarrando, Maka y yo nos sonrojamos y nos soltamos.

Jaja me alegró mucho por ustedes dos- Se acercó Wes hacia a nosotros y me despeino como cuando lo hacia de niño.

También me alegro de verlos- La verdad tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos, los había extrañado.

Muchas gracias por invitarnos- Dijo Maka muy feliz ya que ella se llevaba bien con m mamá y mi abuela.

De nada querida, que tal si tu vas a pasear por la mansión con Soul ya que te podrías perder si tu paseas por la mansión tu sola - Maka asintió y ella y yo salimos de la sala para mi mala suerte me encontré con alguien que no quería ver.

Veo que viniste- Me dijo serio y mirándome con odio.

Claro que iba a venir ustedes invitaron a los alumnos del shibusen, yo soy un alumno recuerdas, además creo que se me olvidaron unas cosas aquí, por eso vine- Le sonreí y lo vi de forma retadora, él me miró con más odio, la verdad yo ya no quería más problemas, así que agarré a Maka y nos fuimos de ahí, nos dirigimos al piano del salón de eventos ya que tenía que afinarlo y checar que este bien, toqué varias canciones y veía que a Maka le gustaban, por eso seguía tocando más, hasta que se hizo el tiempo de la fiesta y nos tuvimos que ir a vestir.

Me dirigí a mi anterior cuarto a cambiarme, me puse una camisa larga de color roja, una corbata negra, un taje negro con rayas y mis zapatos negros, me miré al espejo, hace mucho que no me veía en traje y había olvidado lo molesto que era, fui al salón de eventos y vi que ya habían llegado unos invitados, incluyendo a los chicos, ellos me saludaron y yo fui hacia ellos.

Vaya Soul no sabía que tus padres vivieran en una mansión tan grande- Dijo Kid mirando hacia todo el salón.

¡Grande, grande, grande!- Gritaba Patty como loca mirando y brincando hacia todas partes.

Bueno pues así les gusta vivir a ellos- Le respondí sin mucha importancia.

¡Vaya Soul hace mucho que no te veía con traje!- Me gritó Black Star mientras pasaba su brazo en mi cuello.

Te vez muy bien Soul ¿Oye y Maka?- Me decía Liz mientras buscaba a Maka con la mirada.

Se esta cambiando pero ya tardó mucho, voy a buscarla chicos- Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de salida del salón, pero en eso se abrió la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Maka, yo solo la miré sorprendido se veía realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido largo tipo estraplen de color negro, y su cabello lo tenía suelto, pero peinado con media cola y unos zapatos de tacón negro, yo no me moví de mi lugar ella entró y me miró, los dos nos sonrojamos, tuve que reaccionar, le extendí mi brazo en forma de cortejo.

Bienvenida señorita Albarn- Ella sonrió y me agarró del brazo.

Muchas gracias joven Evans- Caminamos hasta los chicos ellos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros.

¡Vaya Maka-nee-chan te vez muy bonita- Decía Patty mientras se le acercaba para mirarla más cerca.

Maka-chan te vez muy bien- Decía Tsubaki sonriéndole.

Wow nuca pensé verte así Maka pero el vestido es asimétrico- Dijo Kid midiendo el vestido.

¡JAJAJA NUNCA PENSÉ VER A UNA PECHOSPLANOS VERSE BIEN!- Gritó Black Star a los 4 vientos otra vez, lo único que recibió fue un Maka-chop con una enciclopedia de 5,000,000,000 paginas (_Agrias-chan: jajaja nunca pensé que existiera una enciclopedia tan grande_.)

Vaya Maka te vez bien y ni siquiera hice nada- Le dijo le sonreía muy sorprendida.

Bueno es que la señora Annette me regaló este vestido cuando me vio irme a mi cuarto para cambiarme- Decía Maka muy sonrojada mientras se pegaba más a mí por la poca distancia que le estaban dando a los chicos a ella yo me sentía en el paraíso _tranquilízate Soul ya suenas como un pervertido_. Los demás invitados del shibusen y la ciudad iban llegando, incluyendo a Shinigami-sama, Stein y Marie, Medusa, Sid, Nygus, Justin, Azusa entre otros. Después todos se separaron ya que habían llegado más personas, Black Star y Patty en el buffet tragando lo más que pudieran, Tsubaki vigilándolos para que no les pasara nada, Liz hablando con chicos, Kid y Chrona estaban bailando, yo estaba en él balcón, la verdad nunca me han gustado este tipo de fiestas, movía el liquido de mi copa.

¿Porqué estás aquí solo Soul?- Me decía Maka mientras se ponía alado de mí.

No me gustan este tipo de fiestas- Le dije mientras la miraba, se veía hermosa.

Ahh bueno pero aunque sea alégrate Soul no estés, así pareces emo- Me decía mientras hacía una mueca.

¿Qué? Yo no soy emo que te pasa- Le gritaba mientras le reclamaba, nos quedamos viendo y después nos reímos ya que sonaba muy estúpido lo que dijo ella y yo también, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que anunciaron que Wes iba a tocar, Maka y yo nos acercamos a ver, mi hermano ya estaba tocando con su violín, todos estaba fascinados por la música que tocaba, incluyendo a Maka y a mi, yo ya sabía que la forma de tocar de Wes y la mía estaban en muy diferentes niveles, cuando término de tocar, todos aplaudieron.

Después me anunciaron a mi para tocar, yo solo suspire ya que no quería, Maka me agarró de la manó y, me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí al piano me senté en el banquillo todos me miraban, no me interesó, toqué el piano como a mi me gusta cuando lo tocaba sentía que solo éramos Maka y yo en el salón, no me importó los demás.

Cuando terminé de tocar, todos estaba callados, Maka fue la primera en aplaudir, yo la miré, ella me sonreía, después los chicos empezaron aplaudir después de Maka y así después todos empezaron a aplaudir, yo me levanté de mi lugar eh hice una reverencia al publico, me fui con Maka, después de un rato, decidí llevar a Maka a un lugar.

Maka quiero enseñarte algo ven- le extendí la mano y ella la agarró salimos del salón, y empezamos a subir los escalones hasta llegar al último piso.

Soul ya me cansé ¿cuánto falta?- Me preguntó cansada.

Ya falta poco- le dije mientras caminábamos.

Ya llegamos- Abrí la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro completamente ya que era de noche, es el mismo cuarto en donde toqué el piano donde le hice mi promesa a mi abuelo, empecé a prender las velas que estaban colgadas, gracias a la luz de las velas se vió más el cuarto, tenia mosaicos de color negro y rojo y las cortinas de color rojo, también gracias a la luz se pudo ver el piano.

¿Qué es este lugar?- Me preguntó Maka mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Es un cuarto que ni siquiera mis padres saben que existe, yo lo llame _The Black room- _Maka se me quedo viendo sorprendida.

¿Y para que me trajiste aquí?- Me miraba muy confundida Maka.

Porqué este es un lugar especial para mi y lo quería compartir contigo, además quería invitarte a bailar en el salón pero se que a ti te da vergüenza que te vean bailar- Le dije mientras ponía un disco en el tocadiscos que estaba en el cuarto, cuando lo puse me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

Muy bien señorita Albarn le gustaría bailar está pieza conmigo- Le dije de una forma cortes que hice que Maka se riera, ella me dio la mano y después agarró mi hombro.

Por supuesto joven Evans- Yo la agarre de la cintura y de la mano y nos pusimos a bailar, estábamos callados en todo ese momento pero no era incomodo en realidad era realmente cómodo ese silencio, después me decidí decirle mis sentimientos a Maka.

Maka yo tengo que decirte algo- Mi cabello tapaba mi cara y mi sonrojo.

¿Qué pasa Soul?-

Maka yo te tengo que decir que yo… yo- Nuestros labios se estaban acercando, podía sentir la suave brisa del aliento de Maka.

Soul- Ella se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, ya faltaba poco para poder besarla para poder sentirla hasta que se oyó una explosión.

¡¿Pero qué fue eso?- Gritó Maka con miedo ya que también se sentía un temblor.

No lo se mejor vamos a ver que pasó- Le dije a Maka ella asintió y salimos del cuarto corriendo, cuando llegamos al saló, la puerta estaba rota, ahí estaban unos Kishins atacando, Shinigami-sama, Marie y Stein y los demás estaban peleando contra los Kishins.

¡¿Pero que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?- Grité desesperado, en eso pude ver como todos empezaban a huir a excepción de los invitados del shibusen ellos estaban peleando contra los kishins, pude ver a lo lejos como mi familia estaba huyendo y como un Kishin los acorraló iba a atacar a mi padre pero en eso.

Muere humano- Gritó el kishin cuando los atacó, yo transformé mi brazo en guadaña y detuve su ataqué.

Soul- Dijo mi padre muy sorprendido al ver que lo protegí.

¡Corran y llévate a todos a un lugar seguro padre yo me encargaré de él!- Él me miró sorprendido y asintió, cuando se fueron yo pateé al kishin, Maka llegó corriendo a mi y me extendió su mano.

¡Soul!-

¡Si!- Le grité y me convertí en una guadaña, ella me sostuvo y peleamos contra el Kishin, lo logramos acabar, pero faltaban más.

Lo logramos- Ella dijo aliviada.

Si pero faltan muchos más- Le contesté ya que eran demasiados ¿Cómo llegaron tantos kishins aquí?

¡Screech alpha! ¡Death canon!- Maka volteó a ver y había un Kishin detrás de ella lista para atacar, pero gracias a Kid y a Chrona no la atacó.

Gracias chicos- Gritamos los dos hacia ellos solo asintieron y fueron por más kishins, de repente hubo otra explosión más cerca de nosotros eso hizo que saliéramos volando, Maka nunca me soltó, cuando caímos Maka se dio un fuerte golpe.

Maka- Le hable para ver si estaba consiente.

Estoy bien no te preocupes- Ella me contesto parándose, había mucho humo y fuego y no podíamos ver bien quien era, vimos como alguien salía del humo, era un tipo con cabello negro y el las puntas tenía dibujados ojos de color banco y sus ojos de color carmesí, Maka se tenía una cara de miedo.

Maka ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté ya que no me gustaba la cara que ponía.

Ese fue él tipo que mató a mis padres- me susurró yo no lo podía creer yo miré a ese tipo y tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

¡ASHURA!- Le gritó Shinigami-sama quitándose un kishin de encima.

Hola Shinigami-sama veo que te estás divirtiendo con mis súbditos- Le decía mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Pero pensé que estabas en el mundo humano?- Le dijo Shinigami-sama con odio.

Ya lo se pero por fin logré entrar a Death city otra vez- Le dijo alejándose a él y esta vez acercándose a Maka, Maka solo se iba alejando de él.

Hola niña hace 10 años que no te veía, me acuerdo de tu cara cuando maté a tus padres, era tan hermosa, era inolvidable- Le dijo riéndose al ver como estaba asustada Maka.

¿Si me viste porqué no me mataste?- Le decía Maka helada.

Porque una persona sufre más en vida que muerta oh, y hablando de tus padres ¿adivina quienes vinieron a visitarte?- Maka puso una cara de miedo como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido, yo miré hacía adelante para ver que pasaba, cuando el humo se quitó pude ver bien a dos personas, una mujer de cabello del mismo color de Maka y ojos dorados y un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos azules.

Nnn no puede ser pero ellos están muertos- Maka empezó a temblar demasiado.

¿Maka quienes son?- Le pregunté ya que quería saber quienes eran.

Chico tonto ellos son los padres de tu querida técnico- Me dijo Ashura mientras veía a Maka con una sonrisa de maniático, yo miré sorprendido a Maka, ella estaba pálida y temblaba.

Ahora leales súbditos maten a su hija - Dijo Ashura señalando a Maka.

Si amo- Contestaron los dos, ellos no tenían expresión alguna en sus caras, el padre de Maka se convirtió en guadaña, y la madre de Maka lo agarró, ella fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Maka lista para atacarla.

¡Maka reacciona tienes que atacar!- Le grité para que reaccionara ella solo caminó hasta atrás hasta topar con la pared.

No puedo son mis padres, no les quiero hacer daño- Maka solo temblaba y se quedaba ahí parada.

¡Maka con un demonio muévete!- Le grité para que reaccionara pero era inútil.

¡No puedo!- Ella cerró los ojos y me abrazo con ella, la madre de Maka levantó la guadaña para atacarla.

¡Maka!- grité pero era inútil, me transformé otra vez en humano y me puse enfrente de Maka, extendiendo mis brazos para que no le hicieran daño, la madre de Maka atacó y pude sentir como me cortaba desde el hombro hasta cintura, Maka abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta cuando atacaron ellos, yo iba cayendo al suelo.

¡SOUUUUUL!- Pude oír como Maka gritó mi nombre, sentí cuando caí al suelo y todo el mundo se volvía negro, este era mi fin.

¡SOUUUUL!-

_Wiiiii que les pareció el cap XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado jajaja, muchas gracias por sus reviews y avisando si quieren saber cual canción toco Soul está en mi link, pero imagínensela solo en piano, ya que está como e remix ahh y para que se sienta más chida la pelea ahora si óiganla completa XD_

_Ahh se me olvidaba si quieren saber como es el vestido de Maka está en mi profile ok._

_P.D: si piensan que me gusta hacer sufrir a Maka y a Soul se equivocan me duele mucho más que a ustedes. T.T_

_Bueno ya me voy_

_Sayonara!_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^_


	11. Capitulo 10

_Hola aquí Agrias-chan reportándose!_

_Gomen gomen gomen gomen _

_Perdón por no actualizar en todo este tiempo es que tuve exámenes semestrales pero ya termine ya pase de año y ya estoy de vacaciones ¡YA SOY LIBRE ^^!_

_Bueno a recuperar el tiempo perdido _

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA! ^^_

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba sentada en el piso alado de la puerta de la enfermería del shibusen esperando a que me dieran respuestas, los chicos estaban conmigo intentando animarme pero no lo lograban, yo solo abracé más mis piernas, estaba muy preocupada ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que Stein entro a la enfermería para poder curarle la herida a Soul.

Maka vamos anímate- Liz se hincaba alado de mi dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Papa-chan es un buen medico el sabe lo que hace Maka- Lo decía con una sonrisa Patty pero hasta a ella se le notaba lo preocupada.

Ppp…pero esa herida…- Susurre ya que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Soul no es débil Maka si fuera débil el no seria mi mejor amigo y no seria digno de estar con un Dios como yo- Black Star reía pero al verme otra vez dejó de reír, al verme sabía muy bien que ahora no era tiempo de esos comentarios.

Vamos Maka el va estar bien- Tsubaki me sonrió y cuando se acercó me dejó ver a Hero entre sus brazos que a pesar de su poca edad se veía preocupado por mi él se río y puso una de sus pequeñas palmitas en mi mejilla.

Chrona solo me sonreía pero estaba muy nerviosa ya que ella decía que no sabía como lidiar con eso pero ella se me acercó y me acarició la cabeza, en eso se abrió la puerta de la enfermería dejando ver a Stein y a Marie, ellos salieron, y me paré de inmediato y me paré frente a ellos.

¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?- Stein me miró sorprendido y solo sonrió al igual que Marie.

No te preocupes Maka él esta bien la operación fue un éxito- Cuando me dijo eso Stein sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir.

¿Uuhm… podemos pasar?- Preguntó Kid al ver mi cara de felicidad.

Claro- Respondió Marie con una sonrisa, Yo corrí hacía adentro, después todos entraron, me sentí aliviada al verlo dormido, llevaba vendas en todo su pecho, me acerqué hasta quedar alado de la cama y me senté en una silla que estaba en un costado de la cama, Oímos como se oían pasos en el pasillo, era la familia de Soul que fueron corriendo hacía Stein.

¿Cómo esta profesor?- Preguntó el padre de Soul para mi sorpresa pensé que el lo odiaba, cuando le contesto que el estaba bien, él entró al cuarto junto con la demás familia viéndome a mi y a los chicos, la madre de Soul fue corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó llorando, Wes suspiró aliviado al ver a Soul mejor de lo que el pensaba y la abuela abrazó a Wes de felicidad.

Perdóname hijo- Todos volteamos a ver al señor Evans, el estaba llorando, se acercó a un costado de la cama y acarició la cabeza de Soul.

Perdóname por no haber sido un mejor padre para ti- Él cayó al piso de rodillas, yo me paré de mi lugar y me paré alado de padre de Soul, me puse a su altura y lo abracé.

No se preocupe conozco muy bien a Soul y de seguro el si estuviera despierto lo perdonaría- Él me correspondió el abrazó yo solo le acariciaba para reconfortarlo.

Muy bien lamento decir esto pero solo una persona se puede quedar por la noche para vigilarlo- Comentó Stein al entrar al cuarto, yo ayudé al señor pararse del piso.

Yo creo que mejor sería si el padre de Soul se…- Apenas iba a terminar de hablar pero para mi sorpresa me interrumpió el señor Evans.

No, yo no soy el indicado, yo creo que mejor te quedas tu Maka- Me sorprendí de que dijera eso.

Si Maka tu siempre estas alado de Soul- Me dijo Wes mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Además tu eres su técnico- Me dijo la abuela de Soul.

Gracias- Miré a todos sonreí lo más que pude ya que la verdad estaba más triste que nada.

Muy bien esta decidido ahora le pido a los demás que salgan de la habitación, ahh Maka si necesitas algo solo gritas si- Me dijo Marie intentando hacerme reír, pero la verdad fue que lo logró.

Maka si pasa algo puedes llamarnos esta bien- Dijo Kid cerrando la puerta yo solo asentí y me senté en la silla que estaba alado de la cama de Soul.

Agarre la mano de Soul y me le quedé viendo, todavía recuerdo como lo lastimaron.

_Flash Back._

_Ahora leales súbditos maten a su hija - Dijo Ashura señalándome._

_Si amo- Contestaron los dos, ellos fueron corriendo directamente hacia mi mientras mi padre se convertía en una guadaña y mi madre lo sostenía, no lo podía creer, ellos me iban a matar, las personas que más amó en este mundo me van a matar._

_¡Maka reacciona tienes que atacar!- Me gritó Soul pero la verdad solo retrocedí y topé a la pared, estaba paralizada no los podía atacar._

_No puedo son mis padres, no les quiero hacer daño-Le decía a Soul con miedo y tristeza pero el tenía razón pero mi cuerpo y mi mente me decían que no le hiciera caso._

_¡Maka con un demonio muévete!-Me gritó para que reaccionara, pero era inútil._

_¡No puedo!- Cerré los ojos y abracé a Soul en su forma de guadaña hacia mi cuerpo, antes de que cerrara los ojos pude ver bien como mi madre levantaba a mi padre para atacarme._

_¡Maka!- gritó Soul pero era inútil, cuando oí que mi mamá había atacado, abrí mis ojos pero yo no estaba herida, cuando miré al frente, pude ver como Soul era herido e iba cayendo al suelo._

_¡SOUUUUUL!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver a Soul mal herido._

_¡SOUUUUL!- Grité su nombre otra vez cuando lo agarré antes de que cayera al piso pero no tuve respuesta, cuando miré hacia enfrente vi mi madre como estaba empuñando a mi padre para atacarme, yo solo abracé a Soul, en eso oí como alguien nos protegió, era Sid._

_¡Justin llevaté a todos a un lugar seguro!- Justin llamó a todos para una retirada, pude sentir como Justin me cargaba, ya que no podía moverme del miedo, pude ver como Stein agarraba a Soul y se lo llevaba, yo alcé mi mano hacia Stein y Soul ya que se estaban separando de nosotros._

_¡Souul!- Grité pero era inútil nos adentramos en el bosque hasta que los Kishins ya no nos siguieran, Justin me bajó y pude ver como Stein llegaba con Soul y lo recostaba en el piso, yo corrí hacía Soul y lo volví a abrazar, Stein se nos quedo viendo, luego se acercó ara ver como estaba Soul, él puso una cara de preocupación._

_Tenemos que irnos rápido al shibusen para operar a Soul, su herida es muy gravé- Yo lo miré espantada y me le quedé viendo._

_En eso aprovechamos para poder recapacitar lo que pasó y hacer un plan- Dijo Justin serio, encaminándose para ir al shibusen._

_¿Y Sid y Nygus?- Preguntó Marie preocupada._

_Dijeron que luego nos alcanzarían ya que están actuando de carnada- Dijo Stein encendiendo un cigarro y cargando a Soul de nuevo, se fue corriendo junto con Marie lo más rápido que podían hacia el shibusen._

_Vamos Maka hay que irnos- Yo volteé a ver la mansión de los Evans, estaba destruida completamente, luego volví a ver a los chicos, yo asentí y nos fuimos corriendo de ahí._

_Fin de flash back._

Cuando terminé de recordar lo que pasaba miré a Soul mientras seguía agarrando su mano, sentí como mis ojos me empezaban a picar y empecé a llorar, a pesar de que limpiaba mis lagrimas no paraba de llorar, hace 10 años que no lloraba, hace 10 años me prometí no volver a llorar, recordaba mi promesa pero no dejaba de llorar.

Perdóname Soul- Susurraba, ya que nunca creí que volvería a llorar, pero por mi culpa el estaba gravé, por mi culpa casi matan a la persona que amo y la que más apreció en mi vida, todo era porque fui débil y porque tenía miedo, sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida agarrada de la mano de Soul.

**SOUL POV.**

Los rayos de sol dieron en mi cara, yo gruñí molesto y me levé una de mis manos a la cara, intenté levantarme, pero él cuerpo me dolía, especialmente el pecho , pude ver como estaba completamente vendado del pecho, volteé a ver ya que sentí que alguien apretó mi mano, me sorprendí al ver a Maka dormida, la miré con dulzura y acaricie su cara con mi mano libré, recordé todo lo que pasó, como casi a Maka le decía que la amó, como casi nos besamos y como casi me matan.

Maka empezó a despertarse, ella me miró sorprendida, tenía hinchados sus ojos pero como quiera se seguía viendo hermosa.

Buenos días Maka- Le sonreí mostrando mi sonrisa cool.

Soul- Ella solo sonrió y me abrazó yo gemí del dolor por la herida.

Ahh perdón- Se separó de mi y se sentó en la silla.

¿Cómo estas Soul te encuentras bien, tienes hambre o tendrás sed tu solo dime lo que necesites?- Yo la mire confundido, wow se veía que la hice preocuparse mucho por mi.

No te preocupes Maka estoy bien- Ella me sonrió, después de un rato Maka fue por Stein para avisarle que estaba bien y además despierto. Cuando llegó Stein, también llegaron los chicos y los niños o mejor dicho los hermanos de Maka, los niños me preguntaban al mismo tiempo de como me encontraba y otras cosas, cuando ellos se alejaron vino corriendo Black Star hacía mi y me empezó a agitar por todas partes diciendo que me estaba curando porque su luz curativa había llegado a mi, Maka solo le gritó y recibió un gran Maka-chop, dejando a Black Star en la camilla de alado, todos empezamos a hablar hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se fueran incluyendo a Maka, todos se despidieron incluyendo a Maka, ella no se quería ir, ni yo tampoco quería que se fuera pero eran las reglas, le dije que iba a estar bien y se fue.

A día siguiente fue lo mismo Black Star molestando y Maka tirando Maka-chops por doquier lo único que fue diferente fue ver a mi familia llegar, incluyendo a mi padre, todos se retiraron al ver como nos quedamos mirando yo y mi padre, los únicos en el cuarto eran mi familia y yo apenas iba a hablar cuando mi madre y mi abuela me abrasaron y las dos estaban llorando, ellas se separaron de mi al ver que mi padre se acercaba a mi.

Me alegra que estés bien Soul- Mi padre dijo con un deje de alegría en su voz yo me sorprendí al ver que mi padre me abrazaba, nunca pensé que le importaba, yo le correspondía el abrazó.

Me alegró que estés bien hijo, perdóname por no ser un buen padre contigo por ser tan vanidoso y orgulloso- Me sorprendí más al ver mi padre disculpándose, nunca pensé ver a mi padre disculpándose con alguien, yo solo le palmeé la espalda y le sonreí.

No te preocupes todos cometemos errores, además no es cool que un hombre lloré- Me empecé a reír y mi padre puso una cara de enojado.

Oye eso no fue nada amable- Luego me le quede mirando y los dos nos empezamos a reír, después de vernos Wes, mi madre y mi abuela, se empezaron a reír, debo aceptar algo de todo lo malo que pasó hubo algo bueno. Después de un rato me avisaron que se estaban quedando en el shibusen ya que la mansión había sido destruida, pero dijeron que eso no importa que podían reconstruirla otra vez, pero la verdad no se de donde van a sacar tanto dinero mi familia, cuando ellos abrieron la puerta, todos salieron disparados y unos ase cayeron, los vi con cara de enojado ya que estaban espiando nuestra platica lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Maka entre todos, yo solo suspire y me recosté en la cama.

_2 semanas después._

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque en la mansión, mi herida ya ha sanado por completo y en todo este tiempo Maka ha estado a mi lado cuidándome, también nos hemos acercado más, en este tiempo la he hecho sonrojar más de lo que una persona lo debe de hacer jaja aunque también la he hecho enojar. Maka y yo estábamos hablando hasta que lo chicos llegaron.

Hola Soul, Maka ¿Cómo sigues Soul?- Preguntó Kid mientras se acercaba a la alacena de medicinas para ordenarlas "simetricamente".

Bien gracias me siento mejor- Respondí, en eso Black Star se puso alado de mí y me golpeó la espalda.

Estas bien porque tu novia te ha estado cuidando- Maka y yo nos sonrojamos y nos volteamos a ver en eso dirigimos la mirada a otra parte para que no notaran nuestro sonrojo.

Además creo que ya te aprovechaste que Maka te cuidara y se lo hicieron ¿verdad?- Maka y yo nos sonrojamos más y volteamos a ver a Black Star enojados y le dimos al mismo tiempo un Maka y Soul-chop, lo dejamos inconsciente y desangrándose en la camilla de alado.

Bueno dejando eso aparte ¿Cuándo sales del hospital?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

Mmmm pues salgo hoy- Liz y Patty gritaron entusiasmadas y brincaban como locas.

¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de que Soul sale del hospital?- Dijo Liz muy entusiasmada y Patty imitaba sus movimientos.

Pues a mi me parece bien ¿Porqué no hacemos la fiesta en el departamento de Soul y mío?- Respondió Maka muy feliz, parece que se alegra de que al fin vuelvo a casa.

¡Si!- Todos respondieron con un grito.

Después de que me dieran mi pase de salida y la verdad me alegro por fin volver al departamento ya me estaba cansando de este cuarto de hospital, todos fueron corriendo a nuestro departamento, Liz, Patty y Chrona fueron a comprar más comida y bebidas para la fiesta, Maka y Tsubaki estaban cocinando y Black Star y Kid se pusieron a arreglar el departamento que fue un grave erros ponerlos a ellos dos juntos ya que rápidamente se pusieron a pelear y pues a mi no me dejaron ayudar ya que decían que yo era al que festejaban.

Cuando todo estaba listo, nos pusimos a festejar todo iba bien hasta que.

¿Oye Maka segura que estas bien pareces muy cansada, no has dormido bien?- Preguntó Chrona muy preocupada.

Ah uhm si no te preocupes es solo que no eh podido dormir bien es solo eso- Le respondió con una sonrisa, pero conozco muy bien a Maka se cuando miente y cuando no.

Maka no será por lo de tus padres- Dijo Patty muy seria, pero cuando lo dijo, a Maka se le cayó el vaso y se rompió.

¡Patty!- Liz solo le dio un codazo a Patty, y ella solo se quejó.

¿Maka-chan estas bien?- Preguntó Tsubaki mientras se acercaba a Maka.

Ahh jaja miren que tonta soy se me cayó el vaso no se preocupen ahora limpio- Maka evadió la pregunta y se fue por el trapeador, todos decidieron que era mejor no volver a tocar el tema, después Maka regresó con el trapeador y empezó a limpiar y a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. Después de una hora todos se fueron a sus casa dejándonos a mi y a Maka solos en la casa, vi que Maka se puso a limpiar el departamento ya que lo desordenamos mucho con la fiesta.

**MAKA POV.**

¿Oi Maka segura que estas bien?- Me preguntó Soul con cara de preocupación, yo lo volteé a ver.

Claro ¿porqué lo preguntas?- Le sonreí lo más que podía pero era inútil se veía que él no me creía.

Has estado muy rara estos días y te pusiste muy mal por el comentario de Patty, sabes que si te pasa algo me lo puedes decir- Soul se empezó a acercar a mi yo solo retrocedía.

Ya te dije que estoy bien- Le conteste un poco enojada, quería que parara no quiero hablar del tema.

Maka ¿acaso no confías en mí? somos compañeros, soy tu amigo- Soul siguió avanzando hasta que yo choqué con la pared y él se paro frente a mi recargándose con la mano en la pared.

Ya te dije que estoy bien déjame en paz por favor- Yo bajé mi mirada y mi flequillo tapaba mi cara, el solo me miró con enojo.

Es como dijo Patty es por tus padres ¿verdad?- Yo lo miré sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

Por favor Soul estoy muy cansada ¿podrías dejarme ir a mi cuarto por favor?- Soul me miró fastidiado y se separó de mi, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Buenas noches Soul- No lo miré cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

Buenas noches Maka- Me dijo muy serio, yo me cambié y me tiré en mi cama la verdad si estaba muy cansada, después de un rato me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Sueño de Maka._

_Empecé a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la mansión de los Evans, yo llevaba el mismo vestido de ese día, me di cuenta que solo resonaba una música en toda la casa, empecé a buscar de donde provenía esa música, sonaba detrás de una gran puerta de color negro, la abrí y me di cuenta de que ahí adentro estaba Soul._

_¿Soul?- Le hable, él me oyó y me miró sorprendido, su cara la tenía pálida y me miraba con miedo._

_¿Maka? Ven tenemos que huir de aquí- el vino corriendo hacia mi y me agarro de la mano para empezar a correr._

_¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunte confundida y asustada nunca había visto a Soul así de asustado._

_Tenemos que huir te quieren matar- Corríamos lo más rápido posible, él me apretaba más fuerte la mano y eso hacía que me doliera._

_¿Quienes?- Cuando pregunté una ventana se rompió y volteé a ver en la dirección de la ventana, eran mis padres con una sonrisa tétrica._

_Solo corre Maka y no veas atrás- Corrimos hasta que llegamos a un corredor sin salida, cuando íbamos a ir a otro camino, mis padres nos lo impidieron era muy tarde para huir. Soul me soltó y convirtió su brazo en guadaña, se preparó para atacarlos, mi padre se puso enfrente de mi madre e hizo lo mismo que Soul convirtió si brazo en guadaña y atravesó a Soul con ella, yo solo me tapé la boca y empecé a llorar._

_¡Soul!- Cuando iba ir con él mi padre se convirtió en guadaña y mi madre lo agarró, luego se fueron acercando a mi._

_No no por favor no me maten- Retrocedí hasta topar con la pared pero era inútil, mi madre alzó a mi padre y me atravezó con él._

_Fin del sueño._

¡Aaaaaahhhh!- Empecé a gritar como loca y me revolví loca en mi cama.

¡Maka!- Soul entro corriendo a mi cuarto y me agarró de los brazos, yo seguía gritando.

¿Qué te pasa?¡Maka tranquila soy yo Soul!- Yo lo miré y me tranquilice al ver que estaba bien, que todo había sido un sueño, empecé a llorar y abracé a Soul, el solo se quedó sorprendido por lo que hice.

Soul que bueno que estas bien yo pesé…- Lo abracé con más fuerza, el correspondió mi abrazó y me empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

Tranquila Maka fue solo una pesadilla- Me pegó más a su cuerpo haciendo más corto el abrazó.

Por favor Soul no te vayas de mi lado- Lloraba más y más empapando su camiseta.

Maka nunca te voy a dejar sola te lo prometo- Yo solo alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con una mirada dulce de sus ojos carmesí nunca pensé que Soul me miraría así.

Soul ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?- Él me miró sorprendido y se sonrojo por un momento.

Si no te preocupes- Los dos nos recostamos en la cama y yo me abracé de Soul, quería sentir que todavía estaba conmigo que nunca se iría, luego él se puso a cantar una nana mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, yo me empecé a quedar dormida, hasta que al fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_¡AHHHHHHH!(gritó de loca)_

_¿Qué les pareció les gusto? Pues siguen más capítulos XD_

_Sigo pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar antes, fue por la pinche escuela pero ya salí de vacaciones wiiiiii ^^_

_Ahh y también pido disculpas si no he dejado reviews es por la misma causa de la que porque no escribi._

_Bueno ya me voy se cuidan _

_SAYONARA!_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^_


	12. Capitulo 11

_Sorry si no he podido actualizar mi fic últimamente es que el internet me ha estado fallando T.T pero no se preocupen ya vine a actualizar XD._

_Bueno a seguir con la historia_

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN …..AHORA! ^^_

**MAKA POV.**

Soul y yo íbamos corriendo por los pasillos del Shibusen ya que se nos había echo tarde, lo que me preocupaba era que Stein nos iba a diseccionar por llegar tarde.

¡ESTO ES TU CULPA SOUL!- Le grité mientras seguíamos corriendo.

¡¿Porqué todo tiene que ser por mi culpa?- Él me reclamó recargando du mejilla contra la mía siguiendo corriendo.

¡PORQUE TU ROMPISTE MI RELOJ!-

¡¿AHH PERO QUIÉN ME PIDIÓ QUE ME QUEDARA A DORMIR CON ELLA ? ¡ASÍ YA ME ACORDE FUISTE TÚ!- Me lo gritó en forma de sarcasmo, yo me sonroje y lo único que recibió fue un gran Maka-chop.

Ahora que me acuerdo es verdad yo le pedí a Soul que durmiera conmigo porque tenía mucho miedo después de la pesadilla que tuve, pero lo que pasó fue que él muy idiota de mi compañero rompió mi reloj.

_Flashback_

_Los rayos del sol dieron directos a mi cara, yo me fui despertando, pero al intentar levantarme me di cuenta que algo me lo impedía y era Soul que me estaba abrazando dormido, yo me sonroje y reí para mi misma ya que se veía muy tierno dormido, yo me intente voltear a la mesita de alado de mi cama y me di cuenta que mi reloj estaba roto y que no funcionaba ya que ni siquiera el segundero, lo bueno es que tenía otro reloj en mi cuarto, una de pared y me di cuenta que ya eran las 8:00 am, le empecé a hablar a Soul y a moverlo._

_¡Soul ya es tarde vamos levántate!- Él me abrazó más hacia su pecho._

_S..solo 5 minutos más- Murmuraba todo somnoliento._

_Lo moví más fuerte pero sin resultado._

_¡Vamos Soul mi reloj no sonó porque se rompió!- Le dije mientras intentaba alejarme de él._

_Ahh… esa cosa del infierno yo la rompí- Aunque lo murmuró muy bajo, lo alcancé a oír, eso hizo que me enfadara más y alcancé un libro que tenía en mi mesita de alado y con el le pegué, esto hizo que despertara, se cayó de la cama y se empezó a sobar la cabeza._

_¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?- Me reclamó mientras se sentaba en el piso, yo me paré, el me miró asustado._

_¡Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde al Shibusen!- Le grité en su cara, después lo agarré y lo aventé fuera de mi cuarto._

_Fin de flashback_

Me sonrojé al recordar todo lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche y lo que ocurrió en la mañana, después pude ver como Soul me alcanzaba otra vez, yo me sorprendí ya que pensé que lo había dejado inconsciente, al ver el salón, paramos de frenon (_Agrias-chan: es decir derrapando_) y abrimos la puerta de golpe.

¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- Gritamos los gritamos al mismo tiempo, todos en el salón senos quedaron viendo raro, volteamos a ver al escritorio pero no había nadie, los dos nos quedamos parados sorprendidos ya que Stein nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase.

¡Y tu me andabas apurando por nada ya vez ni siquiera está Stein!- Soul me volteó a ver molesto.

¡Y tu para que rompes mi reloj ahora me tienes que comprar uno nuevo!- Lo volteé a ver molesta, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos.

Hola chicos- Nos saludo Tsubaki y Black Star, los dos los saludamos y nos sentamos.

¿Algo pasó entre tú y Soul?- Preguntó Chrona muy tímidamente.

No pasa nada, ahh hablando de eso ¿Qué le pasó a Stein?- Le pregunté a Tsubaki.

No lo se desde que llegamos no hay clase, tampoco hay clases en los otros salones- Yo solo miré sorprendida a Tsubaki, Soul empezó a ver a todas partes.

¿Oigan donde están Kid, Liz y Patty?- Preguntó siguiendo buscándolos con la mirada.

No lo se ellos llegaron al mismo tiempo que nosotros pero después vino Sid y les mandó a llamar- Contestó Black Star muy serio, esto no me estaba gustando, nuca vi a Black Star tan serio.

Oigan ya supieron hubo otro ataque- Dijo una de las chicas sentadas atrás de nosotros.

Si eran las una mujer rubia y un hombre pelirrojo¿ la mujer es una técnica y el hombre un arma verdad?- Dijo la otra chica.

Si pero no son del shibusen ellos comen almas humanas y de cualquier tipo,- Dijo otra chica acercándose más a las demás.

Ellos son Kishins no son nada del shibusen pero dicen que se apellidan Albarn- Susurró la otra chica, pero la alcancé a oír.

¿Oye acaso esa chica de enfrente no se apellida Albarn?- Dijo con miedo una de las chicas con miedo.

Si es cierto que miedo- Cuando todas dijeron eso yo solo agache mi mirada con tristeza no podía creer que mis padres hicieran eso, luego los chicos miraron a las chicas enojados, ellas se asustaron y se fueron, luego llegó Sid y se nos quedo mirando.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, por favor acompañenme- Nos paramos de nuestros lugares y lo seguimos, él nos llevo hasta la Death room, cuando al fin logramos ver a Shinigami-sama, ahí estaban Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, Marie y los demás maestros, nos paramos enfrente de Shinigami-sama esperando un repuesta pero no hablaba solo se nos quedaba viendo.

Chicos queríamos hablar con ustedes es sobre el ataque en la casa de la familia Evans- Todos los miramos sorprendidos.

Ustedes saben muy bien que pasó ese día y ya que ustedes son unos de los alumnos más experimentados, queremos que todos ustedes formen un equipo, el cual va estar compuesto por Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki y Chrona.

¡¿Ehh?- Todos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Su equipo se llamara Spartoi- Respondió Stein resoplando el humo de su cigarro, todos no alegramos por lo que nos dijo Shinigami-sama, pero Kid, Liz y Patty seguían serios.

Pero eso no fue la razón por la que los trajimos aquí- Dijo Shinigami-sama muy serio.

Los trajimos aquí para darles una misión, Ashura ha podido regresar a Death city y trajo con él a los Kishins, ahora mismo les vamos a pedir a todos los alumnos que si ven un Kishin lo eliminen inmediatamente sin necesidad de que sea una misión y vamos a mandar a otros fuera de Death city al mundo normal, ya que ahí la situación esta peor de la que está aquí, en el mundo normal, la mayoría del mundo ya ha sido consumido por la locura y os Kishins están dominándolo- Todos nos asustamos al saber que el otro mundo está en peligro pero lo que nos dio más miedo fue la voz de Shinigami-sama.

¿Y cuál es nuestra misión?- Pregunté seria yo aparentaba que no tenía miedo pero lo tenía.

Su misión junto can la de los Death Sythes va ser eliminar a Ashura y a sus seguidores- Todos asintieron a excepción de mi.

Eso quiere decir que también hay que eliminar…- Yo miraba con miedo a todos.

Si Maka también tus padres van a ser eliminados- Dijo Steín mientras tiraba su cigarrillo.

¡Pero ellos no es su culpa algo les tiene que haber echo Ashura por favor Marie no lo permitas!- Me acerqué a Marie, pero ella solo me veía con tristeza y me acarició la cara.

Lo siento Maka- Me respondió triste.

Maka tus padres están muertos, lo que hizo Ashura fue manipular sus almas, es decir ahora son simples marionetas- Respondió Stein volteando a verme.

Pero todavía tienen alma es decir que pueden cambiar- Seguía reclamando que había una posibilidad pero no había.

No puede ser no pueden matarlos no lo haré- Salí corriendo de ahí.

¡MAKA!- Pude oír como Soul me gritaba pero yo seguía corriendo.

**SOUL POV.**

Maldición…- Iba ir corriendo por Maka pero oí como Black Star hablo serio a Shinigami-sama.

Oye viejo si quieres Tsubaki y yo nos encargarnos de esa parte de la misión- Le agradecí mentalmente a Maka pero Maka los iba a odiar si hacían eso.

Esta bien Black Star te encargo esa misión- Shinigami-sama estaba a punto de irse pero paró cuando yo le hablé.

¿Porqué le quiso encargar esa misión a Maka?- Lo volteé a ver serie, él solo suspiro y volteó a verme.

Tu sabes más que yo Soul-kun que Maka-chan tiene que superar esta tragedia y por ella misma pero veo que todavía no lo puede dejar, comprendo que ella se haya enojado conmigo por querer encargarle eliminar a Kami-chan y a Spirit-kun, pero ellos ya no son sus padres, ellos ya se han convertido en Kishins- Se acercó a mi , yo me le quede viendo por un rato hasta que cedí.

Comprendo - Me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo para ir por Maka, empecé a buscar por todas partes hasta que llegue a la entrada del Shibusen ahí estaba Maka sentaba mirando al piso.

¿Maka?- Cuando le hablé ella volteó a verme pero después volteó a mirar al piso.

Ahh Soul no debí irme así y dejarte solo jaja- Se paró y camino unos pasos al frente para mirar al cielo.

Maka debemos aceptar a misión que nos dio Shinigami-sama- caminé hasta llegar cerca de ella, ella me miró sorprendida.

¿De qué estas hablando Soul?- Quedamos de frente a frente.

De que eliminemos a Spirit y a Kami Albarn- Ella me miró con furia, yo la miré serio, quería que Maka superara esto y que aceptara de sus padres están muertos y que los que están ahora son solo marionetas.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando Soul!-

¡No estoy bromeando!- Los chicos llegaron y suspiraron que al fin nos encontraron pero se preocuparon al vernos gritando.

¡No lo voy a hacer !- Yo miré decidido a Maka de que hablaba enserio.

¡Maka ellos no son tus padres ellos están muertos!- Maka me miró con furia y cerró los puños con fuerza.

¡Cállate!-

¡Tienes que aceptarlo están matando gente!- Ella apartó la mirada y se tapaba los oídos.

¡Cállate, cállate!- Ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

¡Maka ellos ahora…!- No me dejaba terminar Maka.

¡NO LO DIGAS!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero la ignoré.

¡Ellos ahora son Kishins!- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se oyó un sonido de un golpe asiendo eco, me di cuenta de que Maka me había dado una abofeteada en la cara, me miraba sorprendida, yo solo me llevé la mano a mi mejilla y agaché mi mirada, ella se alejó de mi y movía la cabeza en forma de negación, ella extendía su mano para poder tocar mi mejillas pero la alejaba dudosa.

Ssoul yo… yo…¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Maka salió corriendo de ahí, yo solo me quedé ahí parado como tonto, todavía no podía entender lo que había pasado, nosotros nunca nos habíamos peleado así, ella nunca me había pegado de esta manera, si se que ella me ha pegado antes pero nuca como ahora, con tanta ira en sus ojos, y ahora que lo pienso yo nuca que había hablado así a Maka.

Soul estas bien- Preguntó Kid mientras se acercaban todos lo chicos a ver si estaba bien.

Si no te preocupes estoy bien- Mentí, ahora estaba peor de lo que he estado antes.

Soul-kun déjame ver como esta tu mejilla- Yo solo me alejé de Tsubaki no quería que me vieran.

Déjenme solo por favor- ellos solo hicieron espacio y salí de ahí, ya cuando pude estar lo más lejos de todos, golpeé un árbol que estaba enfrente de mí (_Agrias-chan: Pobre árbol._).

Maldición…- Seguí golpeando el árbol hasta que logre calmar un poco mi ira, me senté en el césped.

¿Por qué había echo eso?¿Cómo le pude hablar a Maka así y peor de sus padres? Pero tenía razón ellos ya no son humanos y son controlados por Ashura maldición, pero no debía hablarle así debo ponerme en el lugar de Maka si mi abuelo hubiera sido en lugar de sus padres yo también ahora estaría sufriendo ahora, me revolví el cabellos desesperado y enojado, si que la había cagado esta vez, ahh Soul eres un idiota, ahora lo que más importa es buscar a Maka, me levanté del piso, me toqué la mejilla, ya no me dolía y ya se había quitado la marca pero al recordarlo me entristecía lastime a una de las personas que más me importan, empecé a caminar hasta legar a la entrada del shibusen, me estaban esperando los chicos.

Soul – Dijo Black Star sorprendido al verme.

Hola- los salude ellos me miraban preocupados.

Los chicos no decían nada solo se quedaban mirándome ya que no sabían que decir, yo caminé hasta las escaleras y baje un escalón.

Voy a ir a buscar a Maka ya está empezando a oscurecer ¿Me ayudan?- Ellos solo sonrieron y me siguieron.

Claro Soul ¿para que crees que está un Dios como yo?- Black Star dijo gritando.

**MAKA POV.**

Corrí lo más rápido que podía, no quería que me encontraran, corrí hasta que me cansé y llegué a un parque de Death city como ya estaba oscureciendo no había gente, me senté en una banca y miré al cielo. ¿Porqué mis padres tenían que volverse Kishins? ¿Porqué no podía aceptarlo? Subí mis piernas a la banca y las abracé y empecé a recordar a Soul, porqué lo había abofeteado no debí hacer eso pero, la verdad es que no quería que dijera eso, iba a comenzar a llorar pero no debo hacerlo tengo que ser fuerte, debía ir a buscar a Soul y pedirle disculpas pero que debo hacer ahora, de seguro el ahora mismo me odia.

¡Ahh! ¿Porqué hice eso?, quiero ir a disculparme pero tengo miedo, miedo a ser odiada por él y la verdad que vergüenza había echo enfrente de todos. Seguí sentada por un rato más hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba observando, cerré mis ojos para ver si había alguien más aquí, se dibujo un mapa del parque en mi cabeza, pude ver donde estaba yo y a lo lejos estaba dos kishins, abrí mis ojos espantada, y me paré de mi lugar, temiendo que fueran mis padres, después se oyó un ruido en los árboles y volteé a ver los arboles hasta que salieron dos Kishins de ahí, no tenían forma alguna estaban deformes.

Mira que tenemos aquí una joven sola- Él Kishin se acercaba lentamente a mi yo solo retrocedía, pero me di cuenta que el otro kishin estaba detrás de mi.

¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?- Me dijo el otro Kishin aventándose hacia mi yo lo esquivé, luego volteé a ver y el otro estaba detrás de mi, este me golpeó y salí volando, me golpeé con un poste de luz y caí al suelo, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y empecé a buscar algo con que protegerme, encontré un pedazo de vidrio del poste de luz, lo agarré y cuando el kishin me atacó le encajé el vidrio en un ojo o eso creo, el Kishin gritó de dolor y corrí lo más rápido posible, pero llegué a un callejón sin salida.

¡Maldita perra me las vas a pagar!- Gritó el kishin herido y levantó su brazo para atacarme, cerré los ojos pero oí como el kishin chilló de dolor, abrí los ojos fue Soul quien le encajó su brazo en forma de guadaña en la espalda.

¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi técnica!- Después que le dijo esto Soul le cortó el brazo con la cual el kishin me iba a atacar.

¡Soul!- Grité preocupada pero estaba muy feliz al verlo.

Él no me hizo caso y siguió peleando con el kishin, el kishin le lanzaba cuchillas de la boca a Soul, él las esquivaba y lo golpeaba, cuando tuvo la oportunidad le cortó las piernas al kishin y después lo atravesó, el kishin se volvió un alma de kishin y Soul se la comió.

¿Maka estas bien?- Me preguntó Soul pero se veía muy serio.

Si… ¿Y el otro kishin?- Los chicos se están encargando de él, Soul empezó a caminar a la entrada del callejón y yo lo seguí pude ver como los chicos acabaron con el kishin, cuando este se convirtió en ama Black Star y Kid discutían de quien se quedaría con él, al final Ragnarock salió de la espalda de Chrona y se comió al Kishin sin siquiera preguntar, Black Star y Kid se pusieron a discutir con Ragnarock yo solo me empecé a reír, los chicos al oírme sonrieron y vinieron corriendo a mi.

¿Maka estas bien?- Me preguntó Liz y Patty muy preocupadas.

Si no se preocupen- Les sonreí y todos suspiraron aliviados.

¿Oye Maka eres muy difícil de encontrar, sabes cuánto tardamos en buscarte?- Dijo Black Star muy fastidiado.

Lo siento- Respondí sonriéndoles

Bueno ya vámonos ya esta oscuro es muy peligroso estar de noche- Dijo Kid mientras avanzaba, los demás asintieron y lo siguieron, yo también lo seguí y quedé atrás de Soul, estaba muy serio y la verdad tenía que disculparme con él, deje de caminar y lo llamé, los demás no escucharon para mi suerte y siguieron caminando.

¿Hmm?- Soul paró de caminar al igual que yo pero estaba muy lejos.

Soul yo yo…- Me quería disculpar pero las palabras no salían.

Perdóname Maka- Yo lo miré sorprendida.

No debí hablarte así, ni debí hablar así de tus padres- Él tenía una cara triste pero volteó a verme y me sonrió, no lo pude evitar empezaron a derramarse lagrimas en mis mejillas, salí corriendo hacia Soul y lo abracé, se sorprendió mucho por lo que hice.

L..lo siento yo Soul, yo no debí pegarte así- Soul me miró sorprendido y me correspondió el abrazó.

Maka- Decía mi nombre sorprendido.

Por mi culpa te hicieron daño mis padres por mi culpa…- No podía seguir ya que estaba llorando.

No llores Maka, no me gusta ver llorar a la persona que más amo- Me sorprendía al oí eso acaso el dijo ¿qué más amo?, me separó de él y me limpió mis lagrimas.

Soul yo…- No pude seguir ya que él me besó, no lo podía creer, yo cerré mis ojos y le correspondí, nos separamos por falta de aire, el me miro con sus ojos rubí y me volvió abrazar.

Maka perdóname por ser un idiota- Yo me reí ya que nunca había oído a Soul aceptar algo que es.

¡¿Ddd… De que te ríes?- El se sonrojó, yo me separé de él y seguía riéndome.

Eee… es que nuca oí que aceptaras algo que eres- Seguía riéndome, el me miró molesto y volteó a ver hacía otra parte.

Pero te amo así aunque seas un idiota- Seguía riéndome, Soul me miró feliz y me agarró de la mano y se sonrojo.

Vamos hay que regresar a casa ya es tarde- Yo asentí y nos fuimos a casa.

_Continuara…_

_Kyaaaa al fin Soul le dijo a Maka lo que sentía wiiii y que les pareció el capitulo, bueno, malo, horrible, nefasto._

_Bueno ahí a su criterio jajaja espero que les haya gustado y por mi parte ya me voi._

_Soul: ¡Me hiciste sonar muy cursi!_

_Agrias-chan: Pero por fin le dijiste tus sentimientos a Maka no es así._

_Soul: (sonrojado) ¡Callaté!_

_Jajaja bueno pues me despido por mi parte._

_Sayonara! ^^_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA! ^^_


End file.
